Love on Top
by msleaworshiper
Summary: Rachel y Quinn tienen un inusual acercamiento patrocinado por sus profesiones. Los juegos y las bromas alimentarán el deseo y las circunstancias pondrán su amor al límite.
1. ¿Podemos hacerlo?

_'Sin quejas, Rachel'_ - Se ordenó frente al espejo preparándose física y mentalmente para salir de la habitación de hotel que le servía de refugio mientras afinaban detalles en el que pronto la recibiría como su nuevo hogar - _'Esto es lo que siempre quisiste. Ni más, ni menos'_

_- ¿Estás lista, Berry?_

_- ¿Lista, Jade?_

Su asistente y amiga golpeó la puerta con mucha menos paciencia que las veces anteriores.

_- ¡Déjate de payasadas y vamos, Rachel! Nos espera un largo día._

_- Ya voy, ya voy_ - Aceptó a regañadientes - _'Sin quejas, Berry'_ - Le repitió a su reflejo amenazándolo con su dedo índice.

Un par de minutos después y varios pisos descendidos, con la radiante energía que la caracterizaba se enfrentó a la desagradable consecuencia de la vida que siempre quiso: Por lo menos una decena de fotógrafos y paparazzis la esperaban más que listos para obtener la imagen que probablemente los alimentaría durante toda una semana.

Rachel sonrió y saludó, como siempre.

_'Es su trabajo y éste es el tuyo. Sonríe. Saluda. Pretende que los consideras importantes, pretende que los miras...'_ Repetía en su mente como un cansado mantra al tiempo que, con usual amabilidad y un (tan fingido como sincero) toque de timidez, agitaba su mano.

Quinn Fabray detuvo el ataque contra el obturador y sonrió orgullosa de haber conseguido que Rachel, la ahora cotizada Rachel Berry, su amiga y enemiga de todos los tiempos, la hubiese reconocido regalándole un guiño de ojos y una de las mejores sonrisas que había visto en toda su vida.

_- Un par más y seguimos, Quinn_ - Ordenó su compañero de labores sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

_- Podemos irnos ya. Tengo una buena._

_- ¿Qué tan buena?_ - Indagó el chico alejándose del tumulto para ordenar el equipo en su auto.

Quinn lo siguió.

_- Muy, muy buena. Rachel Berry sonriendo como pocos la han visto._

_- Ella siempre sonríe, rubia._

_- Pues ésta -_ Alzó su cámara como implícita prueba_ - Es una sonrisa en exclusiva._

_- Wow. Jamás había tenido una compañera optimista... Me gusta._

_- Optimista, ¿Eh? Si tuvieses la oportunidad de revisar mi pasado te parecería imposible definirme como lo acabas de hacer._

Ahondando un poco en esa confesión, Quinn y Frank continuaron su camino rumbo a la siguiente celebridad mientras Rachel ingresaba al auto que su productora, muy amable e interesadamente, había alquilado para ella.

Siempre era igual en Los Ángeles.

En ocasiones extrañaba el tranquilo Ohio pero casi a cada segundo extrañaba el caos neoyorquino, sus extensos maratones de comedias románticas con Kurt o de musicales también junto a Santana.

Extrañaba luchar por la ducha, preparar sus comidas, extrañaba sus agotadoras y magníficas clases en NYADA... Sus normales visitas al McKinley. Extrañaba su tortuosa y tonta relación con Finn, extrañaba las audiciones, el anonimato, la privacidad... Ahora estaba justo donde siempre había deseado estar.

_- No es necesario que exageren así _- Expresó.

_- ¿A qué te refieres, Rach?_

_- Con dos o tres fotógrafos basta, ¡No soy Angelina Jolie!_

Jade rió concediéndole toda la razón.

_- Solo llamamos a dos, los demás se sumaron por simple voluntad... Parece que después de todo sí les interesas, pequeña Barbra._

_- Creo que quiero interesarles menos_ - Admitió dando paso a un corto silencio - _Jamás olvidaré las palabras del Sr. Schue:_

_'Algunas veces ser especial apesta'_ - Canturrearon con armonía. Jade había escuchado aquella frase demasiadas veces desde que comenzó a trabajar con la chica.

_- Creo que tu profesor tenía razón._

_- La tiene_ - Aceptó con melancolía - _¿Hablaste con Jesse sobre lo que te pedí?_

_- Sí y no._

_- Y eso significa que..._

_- ¡No soy más que tu asistente, Rachel!_

_- Asistente, amiga y muy, muy importante, esposa del malhumorado de mi representante... ¡Jade!_ - Exclamó sollozando infantilmente -_ Solo quiero tener un poco de vida sin preocuparme por lo que puedan decir en la prensa... ¿Cuantos novios he tenido en los últimos meses? ¿Cinco? ¿Siete? ¿Diez?_

_- Ojalá sólo fueran novios._

Rachel rodó sus ojos.

_- Quiero poder salir con quien quiera sin que digan que me estoy acostando con él... o ella_ - La asistente intentó, en vano, agregar un comentario -_ Aunque me esté acostando con él... o ella, Jade. Quiero mi espacio... Quiero poder hacer cosas sin tener a un fotógrafo o diez al lado. Y quiero hacer cosas de una chica de 25 años. Edith tiene 17, ¡No yo!_

_- ¿Cómo hacemos si el 70% de tus fans cree que eres Edith?_

_- Pues..._ - Frustrada, frunció su ceño y apretó sus labios justo como cuando no lograba convencer a sus padres de cumplirle algún capricho.

Por supuesto, no tardó en lanzar argumentos a diestra y siniestra: _Deberían aprender a vivir con la realidad; Soy Rachel Barbra Berry. Una persona mayor de edad, con defectos, con manías, con días malos... Una persona que se enamora, que besa, que puede tener sexo si le da la gana, ¡Con quien me dé la gana!_

- _¿Y tú pretendes que eso lo comprendan un montón de seres hormonales con sus ilusiones y fantasías adolescentes a cuestas?_ - Cuestionó con excesiva tranquilidad - _¿Te estás escuchando? Sabes que es imposible._

Ciertamente, lo sabía…

Así que respiró profundo buscando tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

_- No sé por qué acudo a ti en primera instancia, ¿Qué dijo Jesse?_

_- Lo que quieres tiene su precio. Sabemos cuál es tu público fuerte, lo tienes, pero a pesar de todo estás comenzando y no podemos arriesgarnos a bajar tu popularidad. No le conviene al canal, no le conviene a Jesse, no me conviene, no te conviene... Ni le conviene a tu equipo de estilistas, ni a..._

_- Ya, Jade. Ya entendí el punto, ¿Cual es el precio?_

_- Según lo que mi mente pudo procesar, para que la prensa tenga consideraciones contigo necesitan que tengas consideraciones con ellos._

_- Jesse se ha encargado bien de eso, ¿No?_

_- No Rach, no hablamos de consideraciones sobre tu día a día, hablamos de algo que venda mucho más que verte salir de un hotel rumbo a una entrevista o ver como al final del día entras a ese mismo hotel con alguien nuevo. Algo que venda más que los aburridos eventos que frecuentas... Algo que sea constante, que guste a la mayoría... Que sea ganancia segura. En palabras de Jesse, y visto tu comportamiento de los últimos meses, necesitamos "crearte otra vida"_

_- ¿Y qué esperamos?_

_- ¿Tú me estás escuchando?_

_- Por supuesto, ¿Tú me estás escuchando?_

_Señoritas. Es aquí_ - A través de un intercomunicador, el chofer anunciaba la primera parada que las uniría a otro par de jóvenes actrices y sus asistentes; Un encuentro social planeado para discutir la realización de un corto documental en apoyo a la sociedad protectora de animales.

Era gracias a proyectos como esos y a otras muestras de caridad que Rachel Berry sentía que su vida de famosa valía un poco la pena.

_No todo estaba perdido._

En otro lado de la ciudad, en su añorado Starbucks, Quinn esperaba a su compañero luego de haber recorrido varios metros tras sus terceras víctimas del día: Justin Bieber y su nueva novia.

_- Una mujer demasiaaaaado escultural para esa cosita_ - Le explicaba vía telefónica a Santana, su mejor amiga de todos los tiempos.

_- ¿Tanto así?_

_- Uffff... Pero supongo que sus cuentas bancarias lo hacen más atractivo. Te confieso que cuando vi su reloj me enamoré un poquito_ - Bromeó.

_- Esto es loco. Quién lo diría, Quinn Fabray "paparazzi"_

_- Es "paparazza" en femenino y singular... y deja eso ya! Soy reportera gráfica... Esto es solo temporal. Necesito dinero y darme a conocer._

_- Como paparazzi._

_- ¡Santana!_ - Reprochó una vez mas - _Sabes que no fue mi elección que me asignaran temporalmente a esto del 'show business'... Ya verás que más temprano que tarde les demostraré que soy demasiado para estar detrás de otros mortales solo porque son famosos... Puedo con esto_ - Afirmó tratando de convencerse.

_- Como digas, paparazzi._

_- Te odio Santana._

_- Awww, ¡Q! El sentimiento es mutuo, amiga._

_- Idiota... ¡Oh! Adivina quién fue mi primera asignación._

_- Justin Bieber y su nueva novia._

_- Ellos fueron la tercera. Adivina quien fue la primera._

_- ¿Hombre o mujer?_

_- Mmmm... mujer._

_- ¿Por qué la duda?_

_- Jajajaja por un par de apodos, pero sí, es mujer._

_- ¿Es guapa?_

_- Mmm... Ha cambiado._

_- ¿Eso es un sí o un no? ¿Ha cambiado para bien o para mal?_

_- Temo ser juzgada cuando sepas quién es, pero... sí, está muy guapa. No guaaaaapa, guapíiiiisima, pero sí, es bastante guapa._

_- ¿Me gusta?_

_- Aprendiste a quererla._

Santana frunció su ceño mientras revisaba rápidamente su base de datos mental... ¡Eureka!

_- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Berry? ¿Tan famosa es ya? Pero... Espera, Berry no está mal pero no es guapa, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Crees que RuPaul, manos de hombre, es guapa!_

_- Esa era la reacción que esperaba_ - Murmuró la rubia -_ Me reconoció entre la pequeña multitud y me sonrió_ - Recordó sonriendo inconscientemente -_ ¿Hace cuánto que no la veo? ¿Seis años?_

_- ¿Desde la boda fallida en la que experimentaste, dos veces, conmigo? Si, casi seis años._

_- Ewwww, Santana, ¡Estoy comiendo!_

_- Admite que fue la mejor noche de tu vida._

_- No fue la peor, de eso estoy segura_ - Jamás le reconocería que la pasó de maravilla, era innecesario hacerlo tomando en cuenta que sus acciones y sus ganas de repetir aquella noche, habían hablado por ella para siempre.

_- Me quedaré con eso por ahora, ¿Te saludó?_

_- No._

_- Es una diva._

_- Te dije que me reconoció y me sonrió, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_- ¿Segura? Apuesto que fue su típica sonrisa fingida para todos y tú no lo notaste por estar ocupada intentando no mojar tus pantaletas._

_- Jajaja, ¡Qué idiota! Tampoco está taaaan guapa._

_- La llamaré y le contaré que estás babeando por ella._

_- Ni se te ocurra, López ¡Crece! Además, no estoy babeando._

_- Vale. Guardaré esto para cuando me convenga exponerlo._

_- No hay una gran historia aquí, Santana._

_- ¿Quieres hablar de historia? Hace un mes que no sé nada de Berry de sus propios labios y supe que hace 17 días habló con Kurt. Eso es una ofensa para mi sangre latina. Y, a menos que me den ganas de exponer tu pequeño secretito, ella tendrá que buscarme la próxima vez, no yo a ella._

_- Deberías escribir drama, se te da muy bien._

_- Lo pensaré, puedo intentarlo._

_- Hey San, ya vinieron por mi, gracias por entretenerme. Luego hablamos._

_- Adiós, Fabray... Y cambia tu ropa interior mojada, no es bueno trabajar así._

Mejor no responder.

_- ¿Otra pauta?_ - Cuestionó sonriente invitando a Frank a tomar asiento.

_- Una mucho más tranquila... Kim saliendo del spa. Su representante fue quien llamó, así que no habrá necesidad de perseguirla._

_- ¿Hacen eso?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¿Ellos mismos llaman? Quiero decir, sus representantes, su gente._

_- Mmm, algo así... Es bastante común._

_- ¿Y ellos lo saben?_

_- Están, cuando menos, advertidos... Casi siempre._

_- Interesante._

_- Faltan 40 minutos para que salga pero a mi me gusta llegar con anticipación para preparar todo, ¿Nos vamos?_

Quinn asintió y rápidamente siguió los pasos del joven. Fue una tarde tan tranquila como divertida y veloz.

Caía la noche cuando Rachel regresó a su hotel acompañada no solo por su asistente sino también por su representante.

_- Piénsalo bien, Rachel_ - Pedía Jade con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento -_ Será como venderle tu alma al diablo._

_- Se la estaré vendiendo a una industria_ - Expresaba la morena con seguridad e ilusión - _De hecho, la estaré empeñando. Es solo temporal. Podré con esto, vale la pena._

_- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, ¡Explícale otra vez, Jesse!_

_- Ok. Vamos de nuevo... Al canal le conviene tu imagen de niña buena, trabajan por eso cada día. Tienes un contrato firmado que, hasta ahora, te da ciertas libertades como escribir casi lo que quieras en tus cuentas, decir casi lo que quieras en las entrevistas... Digamos que hay menos control ahora._

_- Eso es discutible... Continúa._

_- Si decides que sigamos adelante, necesitaremos una estrategia. Lo más común y lo que le gustaría a la cadena es una relación formal._

Rachel frunció su ceño, la idea no le gustaba para nada.

_- Formal de cara al mundo_ - Aclaró - _Y muy, muy comercial. Una relación que se lleve toda la atención de tu público y atraiga uno nuevo... De cierta manera estarías ganando fans. Y es probable que pierdas otros._

_- ¿Qué tienen en mente?_

_- Creen que tú y Brian serían una buena combinación. La combinanción perfecta, me temo. Tienen un público fuerte, muy bien definido y un grupo que cree ciegamente que entre ustedes hay algo._

_- Brichel_ - Recordó sonriendo - _¿Nuestro trabajo sería fingir que estamos en una relación?_

_- Eso, más o menos._

_- Es mucho más que eso_ - Alertaba Jade - _Mucho más._

_- ¿Y tendré carta blanca para salir con quien quiera, a donde quiera, sin preocuparme porque salga un artículo sobre eso?_

_- No te puedes olvidar de tus admiradores. Puede haber uno en cualquier lado... Así que no, no podrás ir a donde quieras._

_- ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene?_

_- ¡Es lo que yo digo!_ - Volvía Jade con sus contras, elevando sus brazos al cielo _- Es descabellado llegar a esto solo porque quieres carta blanca para descontrolarte como cualquier niña Disney._

_- Hay una lista_ - Prosiguió el chico en cuanto vio un conato de discusión reflejado en el rostro de su representada - _Una lista de lugares "sagrados", exclusivos. Podrás ir allí con quien quieras sin temor a encontrarte con el lente de una cámara profesional._

_- De nuevo tienes mi atención._

_- También habrá una lista de personas a las que puedes mencionar públicamente. Tendrás cierta libertad y liberación de tu vida personal pero habrá muchísimo control de lo que le muestras al público, mucho más control que el actual. Se hablará de ti y de tu "pareja" hasta el cansancio... Y es como una epidemia._

_- ¿Epidemia?_

_- En este tipo de acuerdos, básicamente hay tres figuras o... 'grupos' determinantes: La cadena para la cual trabajas, una combinación de tv, radio y prensa escrita que ayudarán a propagar la información, y nosotros. Todos tendremos un compromiso que cumplir: Promocionar lo que queremos vender. Una vez que lo logremos será un efecto dominó y todos hablarán de lo que hablemos. A lo mejor querrás desviar la atención en algún momento pero si la prioridad común es otra, no lo lograrás._

_- Y adiós carrera_ - Decretó la asistente para temor de Rachel.

_- Lucharemos con todo para que no sea así_ - Aseguró Jesse - _Pero sí, hay una fina línea... Puedes perder tu identidad en el proceso. Puedes dejar de ser lo que hasta ahora los ha deleitado tanto._

_- Eso no sucederá solo porque finja una relación... Y menos si es con Brian, ¡Todos los días fingimos!_ - Comentó con obviedad, elevando sus hombros.

_- Es de suma importancia que no seas arrogante con esto, Rachel._

_- Como si fuera posible_ - Puntualizó Jade obteniendo una dura queja de inmediato.

_- Nos conocemos desde la secundaria_ - Jesse prefería ignorar a sus mujeres - _Somos bastante parecidos y sé que estás tomando esto con la arrogancia de una estrella. Crees que podrás controlarlo todo... y puede que sea así, como puede que no, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en tu primera audición para NYADA?_

_- Entrar a NYADA era mi sueño, y... lo deseaba tanto que terminé arruinándolo. Nunca ha sido mi sueño tener una doble vida. Esto lo estoy tratando con mente, no con corazón._

_- Permíteme ponerlo en duda_ - Intervino Jade, una vez más.

_- Logré entrar a NYADA, de todas maneras_ - Recordó, por supuesto, con arrogancia - _¿Tú lo harías, Jesse? Si fueras yo, ¿Lo harías?_

El chico lanzó una rápida mirada a su mujer y a pesar de la severa señal que recibió, asintió con su cabeza logrando que Rachel lo atacáse a besos.

_- Jajaja no será fácil pero haremos lo posible para que este camino sea menos duro, ¿No es así, Jade?_

Poco a poco la mujer logró suavizar la dura expresión que había adoptado hasta el momento.

_- Si no nos queda de otra._

_- ¡Te amo! ¡Los amo! De verdad necesito esto, Jade. No me importa que los demás me pierdan si yo me voy a recuperar... Además, serán solo unos meses._

_- Año y medio, de hecho._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si, 18 meses._

_- ¿No es demasiado?_

_- Te he dicho que no es un camino fácil. No puedes fingir y luego borrar todo de un plumazo._

_- 18 meses_ - Rachel acariciaba la cifra en su mente - _18 meses... No importa, quiero mi vida de regreso, ¿Donde tengo que firmar?_

_- ¿Entonces lo harás, Rachel?_

_- Sin arrepentimientos, Jade... ¿Quién hablará con Brian? ¿Creen que estará de acuerdo?_

_- Brian es la primera opción, pero no la única_ - Informaba el audaz representante.

_- Hablaré con él. Lo convenceré, ¡Le conviene! Somos buenos amigos, como hermanos... Conmigo su popularidad aumentará considerablemente, le lloverán ofertas. Confío en él... Estará de acuerdo, lo sé. Luego de eso, ¿Qué?_

_- Contrataremos un fotógrafo a tiempo completo para que sea él quien se encargue de enviar las exclusivas que le indiquemos._

_- ¿Por qué a tiempo completo?_

_- Tiene que estar siempre que lo necesitemos. Firmará un contrato de exclusividad y confidencialidad. He pensado que estará a full contigo los dos meses de grabación en NY. Tu "novio" sea Brian o cualquier otro, tendrá que visitarte varias veces, allí comenzaremos la historia._

_- Entiendo._

_- Lo mejor es que todo quede en nuestras manos y que mantengamos contentos a los de arriba. Así todos ganamos._

_- Podemos hacerlo, ¿Cierto?_

_- Podemos hacerlo_ - Afirmó Jesse con una gran sonrisa al recibir las muestras de afecto de su representada vieja amiga.

_- Hay demasiada arrogancia en esta habitación._

_- Y demasiado pesimismo en ti, Jade. _

_- Pesimismo no, real y cruel anticipación. Esto tarde o temprano se saldrá de control, ya lo veo._

_- ¿No confías en nosotros?_ - Cuestionó Jesse abrazándola por la cintura de manera jocosa - _Es todo un reto, amor. Ganaremos más dinero para mantener a la inmensa familia que tendremos y mi amiga, clienta y ex - _Siempre bromeaba con ese hecho -_ ...estará feliz haciendo lo que quiera, ¿No te emociona? Todos contentos._

* * *

_Aquí estoy, otra vez, una noche más soñando sola (8)_

**Lo siento. No era mi intención cantar una de Karina (las venezolanas saben... excepto Andreina, claro). ¡En fin! Aquí estoy y la verdad es que no sé qué rayos me trajo de nuevo. Mis manos, mi mente y mi reciente ocio obligado han logrado tres capítulos y medio de esta historia sin rumbo fijo. No sé en qué parará todo, no sé si debo recomendarles leer... Solo sé que yo sí estaré feliz de leerlas de nuevo, ¡Disfruten! (O no).**


	2. El reencuentro

**_Como siempre: Gracias por leer y comentar ;) _**

* * *

_- ¿Estás nerviosa, Q?_

_- ¿Como no, San? Siento que estoy negociando mi estadía en el infierno solo por unos cuantos dólares._

_- ¿Unos cuantos?_

_- Unos muchos jajaja, esto parece la mafia. Estoy en una sala de espera y la secretaria del publicista me mira como si fuera una cosa extraña…_

_- Eres una cosa extraña._

_- He visto gente entrar y salir y lo que más escucho es la palabra "contrato"_

_- Piénsalo bien, Quinn__…_ Como paparazzi no te va tan mal, ¿No?

_- Fue una semana divertida San, pero estamos hablando de mucho, muchísimo más dinero por seguir a una sola persona, sin persecuciones, sin luchar por información, sin hombres sudorosos acercándose peligrosamente por la soberana impresión de tener una mujer entre ellos_ - Su cuerpo se estremeció con asco - _Te juro que esta mujer me mira muy raro. Estoy a punto de preguntarle si quiere una cita o algo._

_- Jajaja ¡Qué estúpida eres, Q!_

_- ¿Por qué? A lo mejor le gusto y no sabe como decirmelo._

_- Claro, ¡Hey! ¿Me dirás de quién se trata en cuanto lo sepas?_

_- Firmaré un contrato de confidencialidad, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_- ¿Y nuestro soberano contrato de amistad?_

_- Seré rica, López. Por mí ese contrato se puede ir a la mierda._

_- No hables basura, Quinn. Morirías sin la posibilidad de amargarme la vida a diario con tus estúpidas peripecias._

_- Moriría… Pero con varios millones en mi cuenta._

_- Perfecto. Eso es todo lo que soportaré por hoy__…_ Adiós.

_- ¡Noooo! ¿Me dejarás sola con la secretaria psicópata?_

_- Tengo cosas que hacer y son mucho más importantes que escuchar tus historias, Fabray._

_- No deberías._

_- Espero tu llamada con el nombre de ya sabes quién._

_- Jamás._

_- ¡Y lee las letras pequeñas!_

_- No te preocupes, lo haré._

_- Vale, adiós._

_- Adiós._

Quinn respiró profundo y soltó una gran bocanada de aire estirándose con fastidio sobre su asiento. Se irguió rápidamente y le regaló una sonrisa a la secretaria que frunció su ceño al notar el infantil comportamiento.

Volvió su vista al móvil revisando las redes sociales que parecían estar más aburridas que nunca y se entretuvo observando distintas imágenes hasta que escuchó lo que tanto había esperado:

_- Puede pasar, Señorita Fabray._

_- Gracias… loca - _Susurró la última palabra al desaparecer de su vista_ - Buenos días, soy Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto._

_- Es un placer señorita Fabray. Tome asiento, por favor. Aquí está su contrato, ¿Le hablaron de sus obligaciones si decide aceptar?_

_- Sí. Un poco._

_- Como verá, no hay letras pequeñas. Exclusividad y confidencialidad son palabras claves. El contrato se mantiene por un año y puede ser revocado por cualquiera de las partes si se exponen alguno de los argumentos presentados acá_ - Le ofrecía una segunda hoja - _O simplemente si el contratante no está feliz con su trabajo al término del primer mes._

_- Ok._

_- Si decide embarcarse en este tren, en dos semanas estará saliendo de la ciudad por un par de meses, ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?_

_- No._

_- En esos dos meses estará concentrado todo el trabajo fuerte. Somos un equipo, jugamos en equipo, trabajamos por un objetivo que no cumpliremos si alguno de nosotros falla__…_ El objetivo es "hacer creer" y gran parte de eso recae sobre lo que la gente ve por fotografías. Ese es su trabajo, ¿Entendido?

_- Entendido._

_- Es muy importante esto de la confidencialidad, no más de diez personas en el mundo sabremos la verdad: Las estrellas, sus asistentes, sus representantes, usted, yo y dos personas más que pueden aplastar la vida de cualquiera de nosotros__…_ Por lo menos en este país. Por lo menos en este negocio, ¿Está claro?

_- Ehh, sí. Muy claro_ - Expresó mordiendo su labio, los nervios comenzaban a invadir su anatomía, ¿Valdría la pena?

_- Puede tener una mejor amiga a quien quiera contarle, un mejor amigo gay, un novio, novia, su psicólogo, una abuelita o cualquiera de sus padres. El hablar queda a su juicio pero le advierto que si algo de esto llega a trascender solo habrá diez personas bajo sospecha. Dos no cuentan porque esto es su día a día y no les conviene que se descubra el jueguito, a las estrellas tampoco les conviene porque se juegan su carrera, su vida__…_ los representantes y sus asistentes se juegan su reputación y sus millones, ¿Quienes quedan?

_- Usted… y yo._

_- Somos lo más bajo de la pirámide pero yo soy astuto, soy publicista y abogado… ¿Le sorprende la combinación? No le costará entender que sé muy bien lo que me conviene, así que solo queda usted, señorita__…_ ¿Puede con esta responsabilidad? Piénselo bien, una vez que firme, no hay vuelta atrás - Finalizó entregándole su bolígrafo para luego relajarse por completo en su silla - _Y si decide contarlo, procure hacerlo a alguien a quien le pueda confiar su vida._

_El Señor St. James ha llegado, ¿Lo hago pasar?_ - Preguntó la extraña secretaria interrumpiendo en la oficina.

_- ¿Vino con su representada?_

_- Con ella y su asistente._

_- Diles que esperen un segundo. Aun estoy revisando el contrato con la candidata._

_Muy bien, Señor._

_- ¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso, señorita Fabray?_ - Cuestionó al observar su extraña sonrisa.

_- Tanto misterio… ¿La verdad? Estoy un poco aterrada, pero siento que firmaré solo por curiosidad._

_- Cosa mala. La curiosidad nunca trae buenos resultados._

Quinn firmó sin esperar más.

_- Sí, ¿No? Que lo digan Einstein y Galileo_ - Bromeó recibiendo la mano de su nuevo_…_ ¿Empleador? ¿Socio? ¿Verdugo?

Ya encontraría alguna forma de llamarlo.

_- Hazlos pasar, Donna._

_'Donna, la secretaria freak'_ - Catalogó Quinn en su mente mientras esperaba ansiosa la llegada de "las estrellas", ¡Qué abogado tan directo! _…_Y chupa medias.

_- Buenos días_ - Saludó Jesse sin detenerse a observar _- ¿Como estás, Brad?_

_- ¿Jesse?_ - Interrumpió la rubia sin poder evitarlo.

_- ¿Quinn?_ - Rachel pronunció la pregunta que le correspondía a Jesse. Todos se encontraban en el mismo estado de confusión.

_¿Se conocen?_ - Jade y el publicista planteaban la misma interrogante.

_- ¡Claro que si! Somos amigas desde el instituto, ¿Cierto, Quinn?_ - Rachel, muy efusivamente, se lanzó hacia ella para saludarla con un merecido beso y un abrazo poco más que fraternal - _Al principio no lo éramos tanto_ - Confesó al separarse - _Por Dios Quinn, ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Estás bellísima!_

_- Brad, ¿Ella es__…_ es nuestro fotógrafo? - Jesse no hizo nada por ocultar su impresión.

_- Aparentemente de lo más nuevo, inofensivo y lo mejor que hay, ¿Algún problema?_

_- ¡Ninguno!_ - Exclamó Rachel con convicción -_ Y recuerden que sigue aquí, no hablen como si no estuviera__…_ ¿Crees en las señales, Jesse? - Inquiría sin desprenderse de la mano de su vieja amiga_ - Parece que estamos ante una._

_- Creo en las casualidades… ¿Como estás, Quinn?_ - Pasado el impacto inicial, fue posible saludarla en toda regla - _Perdona, esto de verdad es una inmensa sorpresa._

_- No te preocupes, Jesse. Entiendo a la perfección._

_- Ella es Jade, mi esposa y asistente de Rachel. Jade, ella es Quinn, compañera del McKinley… Es probable que tengan que pasar mucho tiempo juntas, procuren simpatizar _- Ordenó alejándose para tener una breve conversación con Brad.

_- Un placer Jade, soy Quinn._

_- Mucho gusto Quinn. Bienvenida a la locura._

_- A Brian y su equipo los conocerás después_ - Anunció el verdugo siempre pendiente de su alrededor - _Brian es__…_

_- ¿La otra estrella?_ - Indagó la rubia recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos - _El novio.  
_

_- Novio falso. En realidad soy un alma libre_ - Confesó la pequeña morena -_ Tenemos que ponernos al día cuanto antes, ¡Ya mismo! ¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos? ¿Seis años?_

_- Casi._

_- Santana y Kurt morirán cuando lo sepan._

_- Rachel, ¿Qué parte de la palabra "con-fi-den-cial" no has entendido? Espero que tú sí lo hayas entendido, Quinn_ - Expresó Jesse con preocupación - _Espero que tú sí lo hayas entendido _- Repitió.

_- ¿Y si Santana y Kurt son nuestros con-fi-den-tes?_ - Bromeó haciendo reír a la rubia que sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago cuando Rachel le guiñó un ojo mientras firmaba documentos escuchando las reprensiones de Jesse, el verdugo y su asistente.

- Esto es todo. Entonces_…_ es oficial, señores. Bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura y espero no tener que verlos con frecuencia por aquí.

Jesse y Jade asintieron demostrando su completa disposición porque así fuera.

_- Solo me verás de nuevo cuando vengan Richard y su equipo -_ Expuso el joven representante recibiendo sus copias de cada documento firmado -_ Quiero estar presente en ese momento, por lo pronto mañana a primera hora tendremos una reunión con él, ¿Estás disponible, Quinn?_

_- Ehhh… Supongo que ya soy solo de ustedes._

_- ¡Uhhh!_ - Exclamó Rachel con una pícara sonrisa logrando que Jade, aparentemente la única interesada en esa expresión, alertara sus sentidos - _¿Te das cuenta que serás solo para mi por muchos meses, Fabray?_ - Murmuró divertida.

Antes que Quinn pudiese responder a la broma, Jade expuso sus sospechas:

- _Espera, ¿Ustedes fueron amigas, novias… qué?_ - Susurró para que solo las aludidas pudiesen escuchar.

Quinn respondió abriendo sus ojos al máximo y Rachel soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

Su asistente siempre llevaba todo al límite y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión.

_Jamás lo haría._

-_ No Jade, aunque con tantas discusiones es un tanto dudoso, ¿No es así, Q? Había tensión entre nosotras__…_ Quien sabe si sexual.

Quinn asintió entre risas. Muchas ideas y recuerdos divertidos se agolpaban en su revolucionada mente.

Jesse las invitó a abandonar la concurrida oficina.

_- Y bien, ¿Qué sigue?_ - La rubia se atrevió a romper el extraño silencio formado dentro del ascensor.

_- Por lo pronto la reunión de mañana_ - Respondió el único chico presente - _Tengo tu dirección y teléfonos de contacto. Pasaré por ti a eso de las siete._

_- ¿Siete?_

_- Siete_ - Confirmó.

_- Espero que la puntualidad sea una de tus virtudes, Quin_n - Era Jade, la voz de la conciencia - _En adelante tendrás que lidiar con tiempos rigurosos, exactos._

_- Bienvenida a mi mundo, Fabray._

_- No abuses, Berry. Los años han pasado y ahora trabajo para ti pero aún no puedes llamarme por mi apellido - _Bromeó con falsa pero bien fingida seriedad.

El silencio quiso imponerse nuevamente, pero la palabra "silencio" estaba muy lejos de la mente de Rachel Berry.

_- Quinn, ¿Puedo secuestrarte esta noche?_

_- Que si puedes, ¿Qué?_ - A la asistente no le había quedado claro.

_- ¿Escuchaste eso? Jade ya se ofreció a buscarte__…_ Te llevará al hotel, si aceptas.

_- Yo no__…_

_- Claro_ - Pronunció la rubia - _Ya has dicho que soy toda tuya._

_- Toda nuestra, Quinn Fabray_ - Intervino Jesse, finalmente, saliendo del cuadrangular espacio - _De toda una industria_ - Finalizó en un susurro.


	3. Lo tomaré como un cumplido

_- Esta mañana no parecías ser una mujer callada._

_- No lo soy._

_- Estás extremadamente callada. Es incómodo._

_- ¿Hay algo de qué hablar?_

_- ¿Te caigo mal o…?_

_- Difícilmente te lo diría de ser así._

_- Por supuesto_ - Aceptó la rubia volviendo a concentrarse en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana del auto que la llevaba rumbo a su cita con Rachel.

_- No es personal_ - Decretó Jade con algo de culpa - _Soy desconfiada por naturaleza, sin mencionar que es absolutamente necesario en este trabajo._

_- Pero firmé un acuerdo de confidencialidad_ - Le recordó Quinn volviendo a interesarse en ella - _Eso debería generarte confianza._

_- Debería…_

_- Pero no lo hace._

Jade no respondió con palabras. Se limitó a sonreír al mínimo antes de indicarle con su voz que habían llegado al lugar acordado.

Tal como Rachel lo quiso fue su asistente quien se encargó de acercar a la rubia a su territorio_… _Y Quinn entendió la razón de aquella exigencia con el pasar de los minutos: Llegar a la suite de aquel lujoso hotel sin la presencia de una cara conocida habría sido casi imposible.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación le fue inevitable sentirse extraña, casi ridícula, ¿Qué loca broma del destino era esa que la había llevado a ser "secuestrada" por Rachel Berry? Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió con amplitud al verla frente a ella.

_- Aquí la tienes. Sana y salva frente a tu puerta._

_- Muchas gracias, Jade St. James._

_- Pórtate bien, Rachel_ - Habló casi en tono de súplica sintiendo que lo hacía en vano considerando la pícara sonrisa que dibujaba la morena quien muy descaradamente aseguró: _'Yo siempre me porto bien'_ - _Recuerden que nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora__…_ Quinn, ¿Puedo confiar en tu sentido de responsabilidad?

_- Te juro que no me gusta recordarlo pero tuvo un accidente bastante serio por enviar textos mientras conducía -_ Quinn abrió su boca para protestar y aclarar sus razones pero la cerró con la misma rapidez con la que Jade cerró sus ojos por varios segundos y luego desapareció acariciando su sien.

La risa de Rachel contagió a la sorprendida rubia.

_- Wow! Por Dios, ¿Qué fue eso?_

_- Perdóname por recordarlo Quinn, pero… lo siento, no lo pude evitar, me encanta sacarla de quicio._

_- Mmm ya. Creo que lo noté._

_- De todas maneras quiero que sepas que odio ese recuerdo. De verdad._

_- No hablemos de eso._

_- Perfecto. Ehhh__…_ ¿Piensas quedarte ahí fuera toda la noche?

_- Estoy esperando instrucciones__…_ Soy tu rehén, ¿No?

_- ¡Ohhh!_ - Carcajeó sin poder evitarlo - _Eso se escucha TAN bien. Quinn Fabray esperando instrucciones de Rachel Berry. Suena perfecto… Quien lo diría._

Sin decir más se alejó de la puerta obligando a la rubia a seguirla hacia el interior del lugar.

Quinn se dejó llevar mientras sus ojos, con extraña rebeldía, abandonaron el recorrido por la habitación y se recrearon en el pequeño pero bien formado trasero (encantadoramente cubierto solo por ropa interior negra) de su vieja amiga. Ladeó su cabeza y frunció su ceño antes de respirar profundo y obligarse a descartar cada mal pensamiento que se cruzó por su mente.

_- ¿Qué tal se portó Jade?_

_- ¿Cómo?_ - Rachel la sorprendió girándose para volver a quedar frente a frente.

Quinn procuró enfocarse en su rostro con velocidad aunque demasiado tarde, pues ya la traviesa mirada castaña le hacía saber que había sido vilmente descubierta.

Se sonrojó un poco más al notar su sonrisa.

- Jade_…_ ¿Como te trató? _Es muy desconfiada y suele ser medio antipática pero eso cambiará con el tiempo, no te preocupes_ - Los ojos de Quinn lamentaron tener que ver como aquellas bronceadas piernas eran injustamente cubiertas por una fina tela - _Ahora sí. Ya estoy vestida para la ocasión._

- Sí

_- Estás muy callada, como distraída ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te parece muy raro todo esto?_

_- La verdad es que sí. Es raro… Muy raro… Todo._

_- Lo sé_ - Admitió la morena arrugando su cara.

_- Pero mi distracción no se debe a eso._

_- Entonces, ¿A qué?_

_- Cosas mías._

_- No señorita, si me ocultas los detalles esto no funcionará _- Quinn sonrió con ternura reviviendo los viejos tiempos de la controladora Rachel Berry -_Te ofrecería ir al living pero mejor no,_ ¿Vamos al sillón?

_- Depende._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- De lo que vayamos a hacer. Todavía no entiendo qué hago aquí._

Rachel rió y suspiró antes de morderse el labio y contestar - _Mmmm. Noche de chicas… Chicas que deben ponerse al día._

_- Entonces sí, al sillón._

_- ¿Tomas vino, Quinn?_

_- Eh, sí. Lo que tengas._

_- Pediré lo que quieras._

_- Vino está bien para mi_ - Concedió tomando asiento.

Rachel la siguió con teléfono en mano. Ordenó vino y una pizza vegetariana prometiendo a Quinn que amaría aquella exquisita combinación. La rubia le hizo saber su conformidad con lo que sea que ella eligiera.

_- ¿Y bien? Cuéntame Fabray ¿Como has estado? _- Preguntó observándola con detenimiento, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

Quinn imitó la posición.

_- Pues… No me ha ido mal. Cambié de carrera, me gradué. Soy periodista. Vivo en Los Ángeles desde hace unos cuantos meses y por cosas de la vida me tocó perseguir artistas como por una semana__…_ la persona que debería estar aquí, mi compañero, tuvo un pequeño accidente, me recomendó con alguien y aquí estoy.

Rachel, con una pizca de gracia y otra de desaprobación, agitó su índice frente a ella.

_- Ni lo sueñes. No te escaparás. Han sido casi seis años de ausencia, tendrás que ser mucho más detallista._

_- ¿Esto es una especie de...?_

_- ¿Interrogatorio? Sí. ¿De trabajo? No. Te lo prometo_ - Su voz y su semblante indicaron seriedad por primera vez en aquella inusual noche - _Siempre me alegra verte, Quinn, y hoy sentí el doble de felicidad al saber que no estaría en manos de un desconocido. Lo que hacemos es delicado, puede destruir mi carrera__…_ Varias carreras.

Quinn se quedó tildada en la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar.

_- ¿Confías en mi, Berry?_ - Preguntó incrédula, con una pizca de diversión.

_- Mucho._

_- ¿A pesar del tiempo y de nuestro historial?_

_- A pesar de todo. Aunque__…_ si me ves con alguien será mejor que te alejes - La frase quedó en el aire por varios segundos_ - ¿A quién engaño? Era yo quien iba tras tus chicos, ¿No?_

Ambas rieron despreocupadamente hasta que el sonido de la puerta anunció que la cena y el vino habían llegado.

_- Esto es perfecto. Dos o tres copas seguidas y aprenderás a dar detalles._

_- Necesito muchas más para eso, Berry ¿Cuantas necesitas tú?_

_- Si es a una vieja amiga a quien debo dar detalles, quizá no necesite ninguna_ - Respondió sinceramente, sorprendiendo una vez más a la ex porrista - _Tu copa_ - Ofreció - _Y la mía_ - Terminó regresando a su asiento frente a ella.

_- Fuiste mi primera asignación_ - Manifestó Quinn luego del primer trago_._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Pensé que me habías reconocido pero ahora veo que no__… _

___- Pues no._

___- ¡Demonios! Odio cuando Santana tiene razón - _Expresó alegremente.

- _¿Razón en qué?_

_- Yo juraba que me habías sonreído__… ¡Tengo una foto que lo demuestra! - _Bromeó en su intento de apartar su frustración.

_- Siempre lo hago, rubia. Sonrío, saludo… Es mi trabajo__… Algunas veces lo disfruto más que otras, pero siempre es mi trabajo._

_- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Rachel?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Nuestra noche de chicas?_

_- No. El contrato, las fotos__…_ la falsa vida, ¿Tienes algo que esconder?

_- Creo que__…_ Tengo algo que proteger.

_- No entiendo. Explícame._

_- ¿Estás al día con la sección de espectáculos en las noticias? _

_- No mucho, la verdad._

_- Estoy cansada de cuidar lo que digo y hago. Cansada de que me juzguen por eso. Estoy cansada de guardar apariencias, de frenarme de hacer cosas porque la gente piensa que tengo 17 años y no 25. Estoy cansada de escuchar y leer que estoy comprometida con cualquiera que me acompañe una noche__…_ O que estoy engañando al último que se les ocurrió mencionar como mi novio.

_- ¿Y para eso estarás casi comprometida con tu co-protagonista, fingirás un amor que no sientes y seguirás dando una imagen que no es la verdadera?_ - Quinn tuvo que reír en un incrédulo bufido - _¿Qué clase de sentido tiene eso?_

_- En apariencia ninguno pero yo le veo todo el sentido del mundo: Podré ser yo, conmigo._

_- ¿Qué?_

Rachel sonrió condescendiente, por supuesto, aquello no era fácil de entender.

_- Puede que los demás vean una imagen falsa de mi, pero de cierta forma eso ha sido siempre. Ahora comenzarán a decir cosas que no son ciertas pero serán las que quieren escuchar. Tendrán lo que quieren y yo tendré lo que quiero: Espacio y tiempo para poder vivir sin preocuparme por lo que puedan decir mañana, sencillamente porque los titulares de mañana ya estan escritos, ¿Lo entiendes? Tendré un guión, ellos tendrán límites, será una obra más… otro teatro._

- _¿No te da un poco de miedo? Los abogados, las advertencias... La posibilidad de perder todo._

_- No sé. Quiero un cambio… Estoy decidida a vivir, Quinn__…_ ¿Que quiero emborracharme en una fiesta? Lo hago. ¿Que me gusta un chico hoy y otro mañana? Adelante, sigo buscando el amor de mi vida sin que eso sea noticia, ¿Que quiero viajar a Ohio y pasar desapercibida? Un par de fotos por allí con "mi chico" y no será necesario que cubran la aburrida noticia de un viaje a casa de mis padres_…_ ¿Que quiero enrollarme con una chica? ¡Pues lo hago!

La rubia tosió para evitar el ahogo ocasionado por el último sorbo degustado y secó su boca con el dorso de su mano. Segundos después sonrió con malicia sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

_- ¿Sales con chicas?_

_- Pues… Hay rumores._

_- ¿Y son ciertos?_

Rachel, entrecerrando sus ojos, contempló sus opciones; finalmente sonrió y de sus labios dejó escapar una antigua melodía.

_- I kissed a girl and I liked it__…_

_- OH! Jajajaja_

_- ¿Tienes problemas con eso?_

_- Sabes que no._

_- ¿Lo sé?_

_- Sé que me viste mirándote. Y no creo que… Jade, por ejemplo, te tenga acostumbrada a ese tipo de… acoso visual._

_- Jajajaja, ¿Acoso? ¿Tendré que demandarte ya? ¿Tan rápido llegamos a esto?_

_- No puedo conseguir una palabra mejor que "acoso" si recuerdo que rápidamente buscaste con qué cubrir la maravillosa vista que había descubierto._

_- Sí… Es que no quiero tentarte demasiado la primera noche._

Quinn se sintió encantadoramente abrumada entre tantas frases traviesas.

_- ¿Por qué estás instalada en un hotel? - _Indagó deseando cambiar de tema.

_- Están haciendo algunos arreglos en mi nueva casa y no podía seguir en la anterior._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Mmmm, no lo sé. Llegué a odiarla._

_- Entiendo____…_ Caprichos de diva, ¿Eh? ¿Y cuando te mudas?

_- Cuando regresemos de Nueva York._

_- De cualquier manera, quiero recordarte que estamos en tu territorio. Aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras____…_ Como seguir paseando frente a mis ojos sólo con esa tanguita negra y tu franela ancha. Es una imagen sexy - Soltó sin más.

Rachel rió a carcajadas y no soportó más su curiosidad.

_- Ya que hablamos de ese tipo de imágenes, tengo una duda desde hace tiempo… ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Kurt?_

_- ¿Qué te dijo Kurt?_

_- Me dijo que tú… tú y Santana_ - Ambas se sonrojaron al instante despejando las dudas de la otra.

Quinn dio la confirmación definitiva asintiendo con su cabeza mientras recibía un escandaloso _"OMG"_ silenciado casi de inmediato en cuanto la novel paparazza anotó un par de cosas en su libreta imaginaria.

_- Luce genial en franela y ropa interior. Besó a una chica y le gustó… Le parece sexy la imagen de dos de sus amigas haciéndolo. Sí, es un buen prospecto para llevar a la cam…_

_- ¡Quinn!_ - Exclamó y rió estruendosamente - _¡Calla!_

_- Lo siento, Rach. Creí que si ocultaba los detalles, esto no funcionaría_ - Argumentó fingiendo inocencia.

_- Touché._

_- Bien._

_- ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso en voz alta! _- Pronunció Rachel con una enorme sonrisa de incredulidad dibujada en su rostro.

- Qué situación más rara, Berry___…_ _Estar aquí, contigo, saber que vamos a trabajar juntas y de la manera que lo haremos… Es tan raro. _

_- Es muy raro pero tranquilizante. Por lo menos para mi… Ahora sé que no será un extraño quien vigile mis pasos sino una guapa rubia que tiene un fetiche por la ropa interior negra y franelas anchas de Barbra Streisand._

_- Ay por Dios, ¡Es cierto! ¡Es de Barbra! ¿Sigues con eso?_ - Rachel asintió; era evidente - _Digamos que el fetiche cubre solo la ropa interior negra y, si me dejas ver mejor, puede que algo más._

_- Jajaja, ¡Ooook!_ - Rachel abanicó sus manos sobre su rostro - _¿Cuantas copas llevamos?_

_- Suficientes, creo._

_- Debemos parar._

_- ¿El coqueteo o las copas?_

_- Las copas… Y el coqueteo, ¿Me estás coqueteando?_

Quinn rió un poco más y asintió suavemente.

_- ¿Y tú a mi?_

Rachel entendió todo aquello como una broma que no pretendía parar.

_- Jade me ordenó que me porte bien._

_- Pero Jade no está y ya sé que te van las chicas, sabes que me van las chicas____…_ Que aparentemente me vas tú, en ropa interior___…_

_- Jajajaja ahora sí_ - Frenó tierna e inevitablemente ruborizada - Suficiente. _Hace mucho que no me sonrojaba -_ Confesó.

_- ¿Sí? Qué bien… Sonrojar chicas bonitas es mi especialidad._

_- ¡Quinn!_

_- Está bien, está bien… No más bromas de ese tipo._

_- ¡Oh!_ - Pronunció con tono decepcionado - _Así que solo estabas bromeando._

_- Si te gusta lo que dije, no. De lo contrario sí, todo esto es una broma._

_- Ufff… Eres terrible, Fabray._

_- Gracias. Lo tomaré como un cumplido - _Aceptó tras un largo bostezo -_ Creo que culparé al vino. No estoy acostumbrada._

_- ¿Te quedas a dormir?_

_- ¿Dormir y solo dormir?_

_- Dormir y solo dormir, rubia._

- _Está bien… Acepto el trato solo porque no quiero tener algo contigo con media botella de vino corriendo por mis venas, pero la próxima vez que me quede… Ya sabes._

Rachel rió con ganas una vez más en aquella divertida noche. Continuaron hablando de todo un poco: Sus carreras, sus familias, los amigos en común_…_ A mitad de la noche Rachel ayudó a Quinn a llegar a una de las camas del lugar y, sin ánimos de moverse a la suya, se tendió a su lado.

Aun en su estado de mediana embriaguez no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a su asistente. Tomó su móvil, dejó escapar una risita y escribió:

_**Dile a Jesse que no pase por Quinn, la rubia hermosa se queda conmigo toda la noche. Nos vemos acá**__…_ No lleguen tan temprano y si lo hacen no se escandalicen por lo que puedan ver. Te quiero. R.


	4. No tardes, ¿Ok?

Quinn supo seguir adelante, frente a Jade, con una improvisada broma que incluyó un fugaz roce de labios y un par de instrucciones susurradas por Rachel en el tono más sensual que había escuchado en sus veinticinco años de vida _'Y, ¡Fabray!'_ En nada ayudaban sus manos jugando con el borde de su pantalón _'En el baño hay un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar y en la encimera dejé algo de ropa para ti'_ escuchó decir casi sobre sus labios mientras asentía tontamente sumergida en su extraño rol de amante de una noche _'No tardes, ¿Ok?'_

Y no lo hizo.

A su regreso pensó que sería una excelente idea seguir con el teatro armado por su vieja compañera; Rachel recibió un cortísimo beso dejando escapar una risita traviesa que la rubia no recibió de buen agrado.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Mmm no mucho, Quinn - _Respondió intentando ocultar su diversión_ - Solo que… tal vez, tuve que reconocer que todo es una broma_ - Confesó y se disculpó entre risas al notar el sonrojo de la rubia -_ ¡Lo siento! Jade puede ser muy perspicaz cuando quiere. No por nada llegó aquí antes que el resto._

_- Vale, pero la próxima vez avisa, Berry_ - Expresó frunciendo su ceño y apartándose con rapidez - _No te rías, ¡No es gracioso!_

- _Sí, sí lo es. Sobre todo tu carita de frustración jajaja, pero no te preocupes. Me gustan los besos, rubia._

_- Qué rayos_ - Intervino la asistente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - _¡Sigo aquí, Rachel!_

_- Imposible no notarlo, Jade… Creí que ésta era solo una reunión de artistas, representantes y paparazzi._

_- Fotógrafa_ - Señaló Quinn - _Y lo correcto es paparazza._

_- Sí, como sea… ¡Tú relájate, Jade! Ya te dije lo que querías: Nada pasó. Solo cenamos, hablamos y dormimos… ¡Voy yo!_ - Exclamó alegremente alejándose de un salto al escuchar un par de toques en la puerta.

Brian asomó su rostro con una astuta sonrisa y preparó su cuerpo para el usual abrazo que incluía un par de vueltas al aire y, en ocasiones como aquella, las piernas de su amiga alrededor de su cintura.

_- ¡Uff! Belleza rubia a las 12 en punto_ - Fue su curioso saludo susurrado al detener el juego - _¿Quién es?_

Y se hizo a un lado para darle paso al resto de sus acompañantes.

_- Es mi amiga Quinn__…_ nuestra fotógrafa.

_- Así que esa preciosura es quien nos seguirá a todos lados__…_ Y es tu amiga. Eso quiere decir que me puedes ayudar.

_- No, no puedo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No estás haciendo que esto funcione_ - Habló Jade en su lugar logrando que la rubia abandonase la imagen de los recién llegados - _Quinn, ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_- ¿Ah? Sí, sí… Tranquila Jade, ya Rachel te dijo que fue una broma._

_- Una broma. De Rachel lo puedo aceptar… a medias. Pero tú y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, Quinn y te recuerdo que en cuanto lo queramos quedas fuera de todo esto. Lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen de los caprichos y las bromas de mal gusto de tu vieja amiga… Tienes todas las de perder_ - Puntualizó sonriéndole a su esposo y al representante de Richard que saludaban en la distancia invitándolas a acercarse a la mesa donde preparaban todo para la reunión prevista.

Rachel y Brian seguían con su discusión.

_- Mmmm no, tampoco creo que seas su tipo._

_- Pero puedo convertirme en su tipo._

_- Jajaja ¿Tú crees? Será interesante ver eso._

_- ¡Ayúdame! ¿Sabes cual es su tipo?_

_- No. Haz tu lucha, amiguito._

_- Eso haré._

_- ¡Perfecto!_

_- Servirá si solamente le hablas maravillas de mí_ - Insistió - _Ya sabes, chico buena onda, generoso, responsable, excelente compañero de trabajo… Dí lo que sabes._

_- ¿Le digo que sé que tienes pésima fama entre el gremio femenino?_

_- No. Eso no… Y no es exactamente así, ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?_

_- Una muy, muy buena si logro que Quinn no caiga en tus manos._

_- Bien, chicos_ - Anunció Jesse captando la atención del par - _Me alegra que se lleven bien y que su comunicación sea excelente pero no tenemos todo el día._

Apenas se unieron al resto, Jade se encargó de la presentación faltante.

_- Quinn, él es Brian. El otro… inconsciente que aceptó esta locura_ - Todos (excepto Elton, el mánager del aludido) rieron por la explicación - _Brian, ella es Quinn, fotógrafa y sombra de su falsa relación durante los próximos meses… No queremos problemas así que olvida cualquier fantasía que haya cruzado por tu cabeza desde que la viste hasta ahora_ - Advirtió seriamente - _Ya pueden comenzar._

- _Es un placer, Quinn. Espero que, descartando esta curiosa presentación, hayas escuchado cosas buenas de mi -_ Expresó sonriente mientras extendía su mano.

_- Me gusta lo que leí en Wikipedia_ - Aceptó la rubia correspondiendo la sonrisa y aceptando tomar asiento en la silla junto a Rachel que el chico preparó para ella.

_- Ok _- Jesse retomó la palabra - _Quiero dejar claro que esta reunión se está llevando a cabo aquí por una cuestión de conveniencia; no sonará mal el rumor de Brian merodeando el hotel que hospeda a Rachel durante este tiempo._

_- A tu regreso de NY las reuniones serán pautadas en territorio neutral_ - Apuntó Elton dirigiéndose a Rachel para concretar la idea.

_- Entendido._

_- ¿Tienes las fotos, Jesse?_

_- Ehh… Sí, ¿Las tienes, Jade?_

_- Claro_ - Afirmó colocándolas una a una sobre la mesa, hasta contar tres - _Cabos sueltos, Berry. No te las sabes todas._

Frente a sus ojos desfilaba el recuerdo de la noche retratada: _Alcohol. Chicas. Besos._

Quinn no pudo evitar tararear de forma casi imperceptible la melodía que Rachel cantó la noche anterior.

Rachel reprobó la acción con una mirada.

Richard sonreía mitad sorprendido, mitad maravillado; ¡Rachel besaba chicas!

_- ¿Y qué?_ - Se justificó la morena - _¿Acaso nunca jugaron a la botella? ¡Eso fue hace siglos!_

- _Fue hace cuatro años, Rachel. Esto no hace más que reforzar los rumores de la chica lesbiana de Broadway… Y, por supuesto, esto apoya las voces de quienes aseguran que tuviste cualquier cantidad de novias._

- _¡Pero no es cierto!_ - Protestó - _Bueno, que piensen lo que quieran… Tengo dos padres, que yo bese chicas no debería ser novedad._

_- Pero lo es_ - Replicaron Quinn y Brian a una sola voz, riendo posteriormente por la divertida coincidencia.

_- Estas fotos llegaron a manos de Brad luego de la firma del contrato. Ya sé_ - La voz de St. James mostró un poco de debilidad - _Ya sé que es sumamente extraño que aparezcan en este momento pero al parecer llevan tiempo rodando por un rinconcito de la red y por alguna extraña razón aún nadie las ha mostrado de manera formal. Brad dice que es cuestión de tiempo y que debemos reaccionar antes… Así que como publicista nos aconsejó acelerar las cosas. Ya lanzamos un rumor que debe estar creciendo en este preciso momento…_

_- ¡Pero yo todavía tengo novia!_ - Recordó Brian - _Con la cual pienso terminar muy pronto, Quinn._

_- Ok… Jajaja_ - Quinn rió inevitablemente - _¿De qué va el rumor?_ - También le fue inevitable curiosear un poco.

_- Cena romántica. Un poco de toqueteo… Miradas de cachorrito._

_- ¡Ouch! Estás jodido, Brian_ - Bromeó la rubia.

_- Lo bueno es que tú sabes la verdad._

_- Shhh, presta atención,_ _tonto_ - Exigió Rachel - _Esto no te va a gustar._

_- Entonces_ - Continuaba Elton - _en el juego del viernes comenzará la actuación._

_- ¿Juego del viernes?_

_- Rangers vs. Kings _- Recordó Jesse.

_- Sé quienes juegan el viernes pero yo voy con mis amigos… ¿Rachel irá con nosotros?_

_- Nada de amigos, Brian_ - Aseguró su representante -_ Es su primera cita pública, ¿Es lógico que lleves amigos?_

_- No, pero… Pero… ¿Y yo por qué tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de sus interesantes besos lésbicos?_

_- ¡Hey! ¡Hace mucho superamos esa etapa! ¿Tenías que volver a hablar de eso?_

_- Estaba esperando este momento_ - Expresó Jade con una extraña sonrisa - _Solo es una foto y pequeñita… Pero se nota que eres tú._

Rachel sintió la necesidad de reír con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle cuánto se justificara su amigo ni cuántos regaños estaban recibiendo por llevar aquello con tan poca seriedad.

_- Fue una vez, ¡Fue solo esa vez! ¡Tu lo has hecho muchas!_ - Concluyó Brian, cansado de la burla - _No tienes moral._

_- Disculpa pero yo no voy por la vida proclamando mi heterosexualidad._

_- ¡Yo tampoco!_

_- Jajaja está bien, está bien… Te creeré que solo fue un chico, un beso y una noche._

_- Es así… Fue un juego, ¡Y sin lengua! Esa noche ni siquiera la recuerdo bien._

_- Uhhh jajajaja eso suena muy mal, Brian_ - Quinn tuvo que apoyar a Rachel, asintiendo con vehemencia.

_- A lo mejor no recuerdas cosas más complicadas que un beso._

_- Es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, Quinn._

_- Me estás rompiendo el corazón, rubia_ - Expresó Brian con extremo dramatismo - _Podía esperarlo de cualquiera, menos de ti._

_- ¡Un momento!_ - Exclamó Rachel interrumpiendo la seria charla de los representantes que continuaban planeando a diestra y siniestra - _Mis padres llegan el día del juego. No pienso dejarlos solos…_

_-¡Si!_ - Festejó Brian solo por el segundo en el que creyó que sus planes no se habían arruinado.

Aquella sería solo la primera de muchas salidas retratando a la familia ideal; todo estaba terriblemente calculado: La famosa cámara del beso, la ubicación de los "personajes" de manera tal que la pareja perfecta ocupase justamente el centro del marco. Un padre a cada lado para hacer saber que no estaban allí obligados por su hija sino porque de verdad disfrutaban de la compañía del chico y una fotógrafa perfectamente alojada al otro lado de la pista.

En la mente del publicista y los representantes nada podía ir mejor.

_- A mis padres ni siquiera les gusta el hockey_ - Se lamentó la morena aún colgada en la noticia - _¡Me odiarán!_

_- No te pongas pesada, Rachel. Sólo serán unas cuantas horas._

_- Ni siquiera he pensado si les diré la verdad o no… ¿Tú que vas a decir, Brian?_

_- No importa mucho, pero mentiré… Diré que por fin he sentado cabeza. Mis padres siempre te han amado._

Rachel sonrió olvidando sus preocupaciones por un rato mientras escuchaba atentamente otro de los planes preparados para dar marcha a su nueva situación: En menos de una semana viajaría fuera del país con Brian y Quinn.

Un exclusivo centro turístico con sus amigos no sonaba nada mal pero sintió miedo, mucho miedo… Y luego pensó que nada podría pasar mientras estuviese cerca de las personas correctas.

Jesse y Jade habían sabido cuidarla bien en sus dos primeros y únicos años como chica de Hollywood y eso no tenía por qué cambiar. Brian había demostrado ser un excelente amigo, alguien confiable que se jugaba tanto como ella en este asunto y Quinn… Quinn pertenecía al club Glee, era parte de su adolescencia, habían vivido demasiado como para traicionarse a estas alturas.

Nada podía ir mal.

_- Necesitamos tenerte cerca. Intentaremos conseguirte un lugar menos apartado, Quinn_ - Era el último punto a tratar en aquella mañana.

_- Puede quedarse conmigo mientras tanto_ - Sentenció Rachel sin saber de donde provino ese impulso.

¡Amaba su soledad!

_- Mmm, no es mala idea, ¿Tú que dices, Elton?_

_- Solo es una semana, no tenemos por qué complicarnos buscando otro lugar ni visitando suburbios… Suena bien._

_- ¿Sabes qué no suena bien, Brad? "Suburbios" A mi me gusta el lugar… Sobrevivo._

_- ¿Estás rechazando mi oferta, Fabray?_

_- No, Rachel… yo…_

_- A mi no me parece bien_ - Objetó Jade -_ Es un riesgo._

_- ¿Un riesgo por qué, cariño?_

_- Por… Por… Jesse, si alguien la reconoce como un rostro cercano a Rachel…_

_- Eso no sucederá porque seremos muy cuidadosos, ¿No es así?_

Antes que las chicas pudiesen responder con algo más que sus cabezas, Jade se adelantó con astucia.

_- No me gusta recordarlo pero Quinn tuvo un accidente por enviar mensajes de texto mientras conducía._

Quinn sonrió e inclinó su cabeza negando avergonzada. Aquella mujer sí que sabía mover sus cartas.

-_ ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo, Jade! ¿Sabes algo? Ya no es una propuesta. Quinn se queda conmigo y punto… Si ella quiere, claro_ - Quinn asintió - _Bien. Es una exigencia._

_- No sé por qué siempre tenemos que llegar a esto_ - Dijo Jesse cansado de la situación entre sus chicas.

_- Y yo no sé por qué aún sigo aquí_- Manifestó Elton levántandose de su asiento - _Así que… Tenemos un juego de hockey en tres días, un viaje en ocho y otra reunión en Nueva York, en 15. Veremos cual ha sido el avance y cuales serán los pasos siguientes… ¿Qué falta? Emm__… _Hasta tu regreso no tenemos que buscar un lugar para Quinn, ¿Correcto?

_- Correcto -_ Respondió Rachel.

_- Muy bien, no hay más que hablar__…_ y tengo otra reunión muy importante - Explicaba despidiéndose de cada uno_ - Nos vemos pronto.__  
_

_- Yo también me voy__… Debo_ disfrutar mis últimos días de libertad - Brian se acercó a Rachel para despedirse con un gracioso beso_ - Vendré a visitarte muy seguido, novia falsa. Tengo rubias __razones._

_- Jajajaja ¡Tonto! Te esperamos._

_- Adiós, Quinn ¿Cuando te instalas acá? ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_- Adiós Brian. Nos vemos pronto._

_- Supongo que nosotros también nos vamos - _Advirtió Jade observando a su esposo perderse en una llamada telefónica - _¿Vienes Quinn, o tienes algo más que hacer con Rachel?_

_- No. Voy con ustedes._

_- ¿Cuando traeremos tus cosas?_

_- Aún no lo sé._

_- Cuanto antes mejor, Jade. Me aburro mucho aquí sola - La asistente_ rodó sus ojos al escuchar eso, ¡Rachel amaba su soledad!

_- Vamos chicas, debo estar del otro lado de la ciudad en hora y media - _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jesse abandonó la habitación.

_- Denme un minuto. Tengo que hablar con Quinn rapidísimo - _Rachel cerró la puerta dejando a los esposos fuera de su charla con la rubia.

_- ¿En serio no te das cuenta, Jesse?_

_- ¿De qué?_

_- Rachel y Quinn._

_- ¿Rachel y Quinn qué?_

_- Pues… ¡Pueden tener algo!_

_- Jajaja, ¿Estás loca, amor? _

_- Ya viste las fotos de Rachel y__… Tú mismo has reconocido que no es la misma niña a la que conociste en secundaria._

___- Sí, pero Rachel ya nos dijo que solo estaba jugando y el resto son rumores que no creo. Además, estas dos vivían robándose los novios._

___- ¿De verdad?_

___- El único que no entró en esa disputa fui yo, ¡Qué pena! _- Bromeó convencido de lo imposible que sonaba el pensamiento de su esposa.

Dentro de la habitación, Rachel y Quinn establecían las verdaderas reglas de su juego.

_- Entonces entiendes que no es un capricho de diva que no quiere estar sola y que mueeere por hacer rabiar a su asistente._

_- Mmm, sí, creo que lo entiendo.__  
_

_- Y____… ¿Q_uieres venir o prefieres que te consigan un lugar para ti sola? 

_- Es temporal, ¿No? Podemos tener noche de chicas durante semana y media._

_- Sí jajaja, con menos alcohol__… Ya sabes lo que me sucede cuando tomo mucho._

___- ¿Lo dices por las fotos?_

___- Ajá_

___- Pues______…_ Razón de más para tomar de más, Berry.

___- Jajaja ¡Quinn! _

___- ¿Qué? _

___- Ya vete__… Y no tardes, ¿Ok?_

Y no lo hizo.


	5. Simplemente no sé

**_Graaacias por leer y comentar, ¡Disfruten! ;)_**

* * *

Luego de dos días de convivencia cruelmente interrumpida por la apretada agenda de Rachel, por fin les fue posible disfrutar una de esas "_noches de chicas"_ prometidas a la ligera al acordar ser compañeras de habitación.

Y aquel invento parecía ser la mejor de las ideas considerando que las tontas risas no se detenían ni siquiera al momento de degustar los últimos trozos de la elección culinaria de la noche, justo cuando una idea comenzó sonar con insistencia en la mente de la más pequeña…

_- Quinn._

_- Dime, Berry._

_- Desde cuando… ya sabes. Las chicas… ¿Desde cuando te gustan? ¿Cuando estábamos en el McKinley ya sabías o… o…? Bueno, ya sabes._

Quinn terminó con su bocado antes de responder.

_- No, no lo sabía en ese entonces._

_- Y cuando estuviste con Santana, ¿Ya sabías?_

_- Supongo que ese encuentro ayudó… Y mucho. Pero no, tampoco lo sabía entonces… Sí tenía mis sospechas de que algo raro pasaba y por eso quise experimentar._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Estaba esta chica… Julie. Es más o menos de mi estatura, tal vez un poco más alta. Tiene un cabello precioso, liso, castaño. Compartimos varias clases y nunca me había detenido a observarla, creo que de todos ella fue a quien menos noté. Un día, al finalizar una de las clases, me despedí de todos y nuestras miradas chocaron. Ella me miraba fijamente y luego sonrió… Nunca pude descifrar esa sonrisa, ¿De burla? ¿De amabilidad? No lo sé, no sonreí de vuelta._

Rachel pronunció su labio inferior dibujando un mohín que representaba su decepción.

_- Para no extenderme más, tuvimos varios encuentros así: Miradas, sonrisas, un par de palabras. Conversaciones cortas y sin sentido. Ella tenía novio y yo… Yo me dejé seducir por un profesor._

_- Creo que sé algo de eso._

_- Dime algo, ¿Seguimos en el club Glee?_

_- Jajajaja algo así… ¿Qué pasó con Julie?_

_- Nada._

_- ¿Nada?_ - Indagó con incredulidad - _¿Nada de nada?_

_- Nada de nada. Pero su presencia me advirtió que algo raro pasaba. Me hacía sentir… extraña._

_- ¿Y el profesor?_

_- El profesor me hizo confirmar que lo mío con los hombres definitivamente va mal… muy mal. Luego vino la boda, pasó lo de Santana con la ayuda de un poco de…_ - Levantó su copa de vino - _Y el resto es historia._

_- Si estabas ebria, o medio ebria, ¿Como te pudo "ayudar" ese encuentro? Quiero decir, si estás tomando, y es cosa de una vez, no cuenta__…_ creo.

_- Pues__…_ Primero, sí cuenta, esas cosas siempre cuentan. Segundo, yo tenía toda la intención de experimentar, ¿Y quién mejor que una despechada y lesbianísima vieja amiga?

_- Jajaja, ¡Cierto!_

_- Además, Santana es… caliente._

_- Ehh… También es cierto._

_- Y pues… Fue toooda una experiencia._

_- ¿Buena?_

Quinn asintió convencida y concluyó:

_- Todo un nuevo mundo._

_- ¡Vaya!_

_- Jamás le digas que te dije… Su ego ya está bastante alto creyendo que me "convirtió"_

_- Jajaja, ¡Dale crédito! De cierto modo lo hizo… De haber sido una mala experiencia no te hubiese gustado repetir._

_- Mmm__…_ Probablemente. No estoy tan segura. Mi experiencia con los chicos había sido… pobre y sin embargo siempre les daba una oportunidad… O doy.

_- ¿Entonces eres bisexual?_

Quinn alzó sus hombros antes de responder.

_- Me gustan mucho las chicas y creo que nunca he estado enamorada de una. Me gustan un poco menos los chicos, pero me he enamorado de un par de ellos._

_- ¿Estás contando a los chicos de McKinley?_

_- Llegué a sentir una atracción bastante fuerte por Puck durante… durante mi embarazo. Y un poco después también. Siempre volvía a él, era raro._

_- Como yo con Finn._

_- Algo así. Aunque…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Yo solo estuve una vez con Puck y no lo recuerdo bien, pero sus besos, ufff! Eran buenos besos._

_- Jajaja sí, ¡Sé de lo que hablas!_

_- No puedes comparar a Finn con Puck… Santana dice que es malo en la cama._

_- ¡No es cierto!_ - El rostro de Quinn le obligó a detallar su explicación - _Ella fue su primera vez, ¡No podía esperar mucho!_

_- ¿A ti te parece bueno? Sus besos son… bueno, los recuerdo normales. Bastante normales. Y por nuestra experiencia en la tina, como que…_

_- A mi me parecía MUY bueno. A veces algo… desesperado, pero nunca malo._

_- ¿Comparado con quién? Jajajaja ¡No tenías experiencia, Berry!_ - Se burló por cada una de las expresiones que su rostro formó en solo cinco segundos - _No tenías expe…_

_- Brody_ - Interrumpió -_ Estuve con Finn después de haber estado con Brody. Y no estuvo nada mal._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces dices que Finn es mejor que Brody?_

_- No, yo no dije… Recuérdame por qué estamos hablando de esto, Fabray._

_- Porque es noche de chicas… ¿Quién es mejor?_

_- Los dos son buenos a su manera._

_- Brody es mejor y no lo quieres decir…_

_- ¡No lo voy a decir!_

_- ¡Ya sé!_ - Exclamó Quinn apuntándola con su dedo índice - _Tengo una pregunta, Berry… ¿Con cuantas personas has estado?_

_- Jajaja, ¿Qué? ¡Eso tampoco lo voy a decir, Fabray!_

_- Shhh! Hace días prácticamente me dijiste que estabas armando todo este teatro con Brian porque quieres "vivir" como la mujer de 25 años que eres y quieres "salir" con quien quieras sin temor a tener que dar explicaciones absurdas después… _

_- No es solo eso, Quinn._

_- Además -_ Agregó sin atender -_ Jade casi te suplica que te portes bien cuando te quedaste a solas conmigo y, para colmo, aún no te has escandalizado con ninguna de mis indirectas._

_- ¿Indirectas?_

_- Directas_ - Corrigió descaradamente - _¿Con cuantas personas has estado? ¿Con cuántas chicas?_

_- Tres._

_- ¿Tres chicas?_

_- Personas. Tres personas._

_- En serio, ¿Tres? No te creo, ¿Por eso Jade y tú hacen tanto escándalo?_

_- Está bien, está bien, tres y media…_

_- Jajajaja ¿Es en serio? Sigues siendo tan… tan Rachel Berry. _

_- ¿Qué rayos significa eso? _- Cuestionó divertida.

_- Que no hay mucha diferencia entre tú y la chica que quería llegar virgen a sus 25… ¡Me tienes que explicar a qué te refieres con "y media"! Y te juro que me has decepcionado, ¿No me estás mintiendo? ¿Solo tres? ¿En serio?_

_- Cree lo que quieras._

_- Jade se ahoga en un vaso de agua._

_- Jade… Jade es todo un personaje. Ella conoce mucho de mis gustos, conoce mi historia, a mi familia… Pero no conoce demasiado de mi vida privada. Salgo con muchas personas, Quinn. Me gusta hacerlo, me gusta… Me gusta besar, conocer, experimentar… Eso no significa que vaya a la cama con cualquiera… Aunque me encanta hacerle creer a ella que es así._

_- ¿Por qué haces eso?_

_- Jade y Jesse son mis amigos pero… no sé, a veces siento que también se creen mis dueños. Tal vez solo me protegen demasiado. Jade cree que me he acostado con cada hombre y mujer que ha dormido en mi casa o me ha acompañado en este hotel. Ella es exactamente como todos, se deja llevar por las apariencias… Y no tengo porqué sacarla de dudas, que piense lo que quiera._

_- Qué amistad tan extraña._

_- Todo funciona como debe… Ya te acostumbrarás._

Quinn pensó que no le gustaría acostumbrarse a aquello. Se sentía bien hablar con Rachel, rescatar una amistad que nunca fue tal y poder bromear libremente, ¿Algún día sería relegada al lugar de Jade?

_- ¿Debería esperar que me mientas como a Jade en algún momento?_

_- Espero que no_ - Respondió con toda sinceridad - _No me gustaría._

_- Ok. Finn, Brody y…_

_- Alexander James_

_- ¿El actor?_

_- Sí._

_- Me gusta… ¿Fue algo serio o de una noche? ¿Como se conocieron?_

_- Nos conocimos en un evento en la Casa Blanca…_

_- Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y asisto a eventos en la Casa Blanca_ - Bromeó imitando a la perfección su voz utilizada en las audiciones - _¡Sigue!_

_- ¡Qué divertida, Fabray!_

_- Lo sé, ¡Continúa!_

_- Nos conocimos allí y conectamos. Todo terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Fue cosa de unos pocos meses. Fue muy, muy… intenso y fugaz._

_- ¿Te enamoraste?_

_- No sentí morir cuando todo terminó… Me dolió, claro, pero no tanto como cuando terminé con Finn o con Brody… A lo mejor ya estoy acostumbrada a que mis relaciones no funcionen._

_- No te acostumbres a eso, es patético._

_- Bueh… No se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿Cierto? No hay felicidad completa, dicen._

_- La felicidad es un estado mental, Berry… ¿Fue tu último novio?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Él es la razón por la que dejaste tu casa?_

_- Un poco._

- _¿Tan mal terminaron?_

_- No, pero no quería recuerdos… Quería cambios._

_- Entiendo… ¿Y hace cuánto fue eso?_

_- Hace unos seis meses terminó todo, llevo uno en este hotel… Y ya. Esa es mi historia y mi extensa lista. Suficiente de mí. Ahora tú, no te escaparás._

_- No, no, no, espera, dijiste "Tres y medio" ¿Quién es "medio"? ¿Por qué es "medio"?_

Rachel inclinó su rostro al suelo y rió nerviosamente.

_- ¡Ay, no! ¿No podemos olvidarlo?_

_- Por supuesto que no, Berry. Menos si reaccionas así._

_- Es un poco vergonzoso_ - Confesó repartiendo el poco vino que quedaba entre las dos copas - _David, mi compañero de reparto_ - Murmuró al tomar de su copa _- Cuando comenzamos la serie estuvimos a nada de tener sexo._

_- Wow!_

_- Fue un momento de confusión… Yo estaba un poco perdida en aquella época, ¡Jajaja!__ Nos salvó la campana, casi literalmente_ - Dibujó su recuerdo -_ Estaban probando una alarma que usarían en una escena y el intenso sonido nos frenó de golpe… Durante un tiempo hubo cierta tensión, ya sabes como son esas cosas… pero ahora somos como hermanos._

_- Mmmm… como hermanos, claro__… ¿Y Brian?_

___- ¿Brian, qué?_

___- ¿Qué con él?_

___- ¡Nada! S__omos más que hermanos, sin dudas._

_- No estoy convencida pero supongo que debo creerte._

_- ¡Créeme, Fabray!_

_- Bien, te creo. Entonces… no has estado con ninguna chica, ¿Puedo ser la primera?_

_- ¡Quinn! Jajajajaja_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Soy voluntaria!_ - Exclamó rememorando la popular escena de Los Juegos del Hambre - _Si te gusta… ¿Como dijiste? "Besar, conocer, experimentar" No me parece sensato que lo hagas con otras teniéndome cerca._

_- Jajaja, ¡Quinn!_

_- Puedo ser tu Santana en este camino. Tú serías mi Quinn _- Explicó con un gracioso guiño de ojo -_ ¿Qué dices?_

_- Que lo tomaré en cuenta._

_- ¿Y lo harás de verdad o me lo dices solo para cambiar de tema?_

_- ¡Las dos cosas, Fabray! Antes tengo que saber tu historial sexual. Es tu turno._

_- ¿Ese será el requisito? ¡Fácil! Abre tus oídos y ponte cómoda_ - Rachel abrió su boca ampliamente y la cubrió con sus manos, ¿Tan larga era la lista? - _¿Preparada? __…_¿Si? - Rachel asintió frenéticamente - _Perfecto, en orden de aparición: Puck, Billy el profesor, Santana, Mellie, Cristy o Cristyn, no recuerdo mucho__…_ Mmm, Joseph y Layla.

_- ¡Wow! Larga lista… Varias mujeres._

_- Cuatro. Layla fue mi novia… Larga relación, terminó mal._

_- Si no has estado con nadie desde entonces, tuvo que haber sido importante._

_- Fue importante, pero la razón por la que no he estado con nadie desde que terminamos es porque la mujer está loca, Rach. Tan pero tan, tan loca, que prefiero no arriesgarme a conseguir una igual. Y lo mejor para eso es el celibato._

_- Jajajaja, ¡Por supuesto!_

_- Pero por ti puedo mandar el celibato al demonio. Lo que he visto en estos días no tiene desperdicio._

_- Jajajajajajaja ¡Quinn!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Estás loca?_ - Indagaba sin poder contener su risa.

_- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

_- En serio, ¿Como puedes decir esas cosas en voz alta?_

_- No lo sé… Extrañamente me siento libre de decirte esas cosas._

_- Porque eres libre de decirme todo lo que quieras._

Quinn arqueó su ceja y terminó su copa pensando en todo lo que encerraba esa frase, ¿También era libre de hacer lo que quisiera?

_Por supuesto que no,_ se dijo.

_- Ya sé que no has llegado lejos pero, ¿Te ha gustado mucho alguna chica o solo ha sido siempre cosa de juegos y alcohol?_

_- Me han gustado un par, pero no sé__…_

_- ¿Qué no sabes?_

_- Simplemente no sé._

La rubia entrecerró sus ojos y la observó en silencio tratando de entender lo que escuchaba.

¡Cuánto le gustaría despejar sus dudas!

_- Cuando quieras puedo despejar tus dudas_ - Exteriorizó. Rachel sonrió mientras, increíblemente ruborizada, tapaba su rostro con sus manos negando una y otra vez -_ ¿Eso es un no?_

_- Eso es un NO puedo creer que digas todo en voz alta._

_- Yo tampoco, pero creo que estoy intentando algo._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- No lo sé_ - Respondió disminuyendo la distancia que las separaba -_ No lo sé._

_- ¿Qué no sabes?_

_- Simplemente no sé._

Cuando Rachel sonrió por enésima vez en la noche y humedeció sus labios lentamente sin saber qué decir, la pálida mano de Quinn viajó con firmeza hasta alcanzar su mejilla.

Sin atreverse a más se entretuvo jugando con su cabello y sonrió de vuelta cuando Rachel, traviesamente, atrapó su mano con su hombro.

_- Creo que yo sí sé_ - Expresó la actriz quebrando el lapso de silencio _- Ya pasó mi época de hacer cosas de las que luego me puedo arrepentir._

_- Suena como si tuvieras cuarenta, Berry._

_- No tengo cuarenta pero sí una carrera… Una vida atípica y complicada. No puedo complicarla más solo porque una chica me guste mucho… No puedo arriesgarme a que consigan más fotos extrañas por allí. Ya no tengo la excusa de los 21._

_- Jajaja… Es cierto. Supongo que tienes razón._

_- La tengo._

_- Pero yo estoy desarmada, Berry_ - Bromeó elevando sus manos - _Mis cámaras están lejos, en mi lado de la habitación_ - Rachel comenzó a reír nuevamente víctima de una extraña mezcla de nervios y diversión - _Lo que pase aquí se queda aquí, ¡Te lo juro!_

_- Ehhh… Sí. No es necesario que lo jures, rubia._

_- ¿Puedo hacer un experimento?_

_- ¿Experimento? ¿Qué experimento?_

_- Qué pasaría sí… por ejemplo… robo tu espacio personal._

_- Jajaja, ¿Más?_ - Indagó cuando ya no hubo espacio que robar.

_- No. Ya no se puede_ - Susurró Quinn -_ Solo nos queda una cosa…_

_- Solo una_ - Aceptó Rachel en el mismo tono.

_- Creo que es… es un buen momento para despejar dudas. _

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Dime qué sientes._

_- Bueno… De repente como que subió la temperatura, ¿No? _

_- Sí. Unos cuantos grados._

_- Como 100… y de golpe._

_- Jajajaja eso es__…_ caliente.

_- Mucho, Quinn._

_- ¿Sientes algo más?_ - Rachel asintió - _¿Qué?_

_- Parece que… que mi corazón quiere abandonar mi pecho._

_- El mío también._

_- ¿Cual es el diagnóstico?_

_- No lo sé_ - Admitió entre risas -_ Pero tengo el remedio._

No más palabras, ¡La besaría! La besaría y con ese beso le daría fin a tantas ganas contenidas y tantas bromas lanzadas en búsqueda de algo que no sabía bien si quería conseguir.

La besaría y terminaría con la tortura.

La besaría y no pasaría una noche más preguntándose por qué Rachel le atraía tanto si no era más que _Berry-RuPaul-Manos de hombre_ en un pequeñísimo hermoso cuerpo de perfectas largas piernas, hermoso cabello y los labios más apetecibles que había descubierto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Labios que se alejaron sorpresivamente gracias al sonido de un móvil.

_- Es… es mi papá… debo atender._

La vida no podía ser tan maravillosa.

Mostrando su descontento, Quinn asintió y se dejó caer en su lugar lamentando su infinita mala suerte, aunque la mano de Rachel sujetando la suya le indicaba que no todo estaba dicho.

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

_- ¡Cálmate! No te entiendo papá, ¿Ya están aquí? ¿Voy por ustedes al aeropuerto?_ - ¡Tan lejos! - _¡Ah! Ya. En el hotel, pero, no entiendo, ¿El ingreso no es hasta mañana? ¡Ah! Jade, claro… Una sorpresa… ¡Claro que estoy feliz papá! …Sí, ya voy por ustedes_ - Finalizó cargada de culpa y de risas al ver como Quinn disparaba su corazón con un arma dibujada con su mano libre - _Voy por ellos__…_

_- Sí, ya escuché._

_- Si no te molesta los traeré un rato, ya sabes, la suite es mejor que cualquier cosa._

_- Tu suite, tu regla, tus invitados._

_- Jajajajaja, pues sí… y__…_ y supongo que nuestra interesante conversación queda pendiente para otro día - Proclamó abandonando su asiento, por fin marcando distancia aún sin desprenderse de su mano.

_- ¿¡Solo la conversación!?_ - Protestó Quinn llena de incredulidad.

_- Solo la conversación_ - Confirmó Rachel atrayéndola con firmeza hacia su cuerpo para dar vida al tan deseado beso.

Lento. Sentido. Perfecto. No había más palabras para describirlo.

Rachel se elevó sobre sus pies y Quinn se inclinó y se aferró a su cintura; jamás unos labios se habían adaptado tan rápido a los suyos, a su lengua ávida de contacto_…_ a sus ansias.

Jamás un primer beso había durado tanto y tan poco.

Jamás pensó que costaría tanto un fin.

Rachel volvía a jugar con el borde de su ropa como en aquel primer amanecer que parecía ya tan lejano. Volvía a susurrar con aquel tono que, sabía, podía llegar a enloquecerla.

- _Me encantó este beso y me encantas tú, Quinn… Eres una tentación. Shhh_ - Había llegado su turno de silenciar palabras - _El tiempo de hacer cosas de las que luego pueda arrepentirme, ya pasó. En otras circunstancias, bajo otros términos, sucedería algo más que esto, te lo juro, pero nuestra realidad es que un contrato nos une por año y medio. No podemos arriesgarnos a que las cosas se escapen de nuestras manos, ¿Lo entiendes?_

_- Hiram y LeRoy te esperan - _Fue la mejor respuesta que consiguió.

Besos como ese beso no podían ocurrir solo una vez.


	6. Nuestro contrato

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

* * *

Quinn se entretuvo jugando con su postre a medio terminar mientras pensaba detalladamente en las razones por las que nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con la familia Berry al completo. _¡Claro! _- Recordó - Tenía una reputación que mantener, tenía otra vida, otros intereses… otras amistades.

De poder regresar el tiempo quizá cambiaría unos cuantos rígidos almuerzos en casa de algunas de sus estiradas amigas animadoras por varios con la fastidiosísima líder del club Glee y sus extravagantes padres.

Por supuesto, en aquel entonces, Russel la hubiese odiado un poco más.

Ella misma se hubiese odiado un poco más.

_- Y ahora cuéntanos Quinn, ¿Como llegaste a Los Ángeles? ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?_

_- Aun no lo sé_ - Admitió sonriente - _Se dio la oportunidad y no quise desaprovecharla._

_- Explícate_ - Realmente interesado en cada palabra dicha por la rubia desde la noche anterior, Hiram ahondó en la incompleta respuesta.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír en cuanto vio la divertida (y poco discreta) reprensión de Leroy para su curioso marido.

- _Mmm… Bueno, creo que todo comenzó cuando un compañero de trabajo recibió una invitación para ocupar una vacante como reportero gráfico de la sección de espectáculos de un diario local de acá. La idea no le agradaba en absoluto y como estaba al tanto de mi mal momento, me preguntó si estaba interesada en un nuevo comienzo lejos de todo; el trato era que él me recomendaba y yo le cedía mi lugar._

_- ¿Por qué un mal momento?_ - Curioseó un poco más el hombre logrando que su hija golpeara su rostro y se hundiese en su silla tan muerta de vergüenza como de interés.

Rachel no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en Quinn esperando una respuesta.

_- Pésima relación_ – Fue su breve historia - _Acepté la propuesta… Creí que estaría bien, que sería interesante y mucho más divertido que lo que hacía en ese momento, pero me equivoqué._

_- ¡Oh! Es triste cuando eso sucede_ - Comentó Leroy dramáticamente - _Adiós ilusiones._

_- Sí… Pero de cierto modo es bueno, ya sabes, experiencias son experiencias__…_ y no estaría aquí con ustedes de no haber pasado por eso.

_- Jajaja, ¡Así es, hija!_ - Acordaron ambos padres maravillados por todo lo que habían visto y escuchado hasta el momento.

Ahora resultaba fácil aceptar todas las veces en las que su pequeño retoño les obligó a desistir de reportar sus apodos e insultos ante las autoridades del colegio argumentando una y otra y otra vez que detrás de la cruel capitana de las Cheerios había una persona con corazón que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para demostrarlo.

_- ¿Terminaron el interrogatorio?_

_- ¿Y como conociste a Jade?_

Padre e hija expusieron sus dudas al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente reprocharon con una mirada la falta de educación del otro.

_- ¿Fue mientras trabajabas como paparazzi? -_ Leroy no pudo evitar sumarse a la charla que planteaba su marido - _Rachel nos contó._

_- Es paparazza… Y disculpen, ¿A Jade_? - Quinn, olvidando por completo el resto de la historia que la llevó hasta ese lugar, se detuvo dispuesta a responder cada interrogante de los señores Berry.

- _Ya sabemos que la conoces desde hace tiempo y que ella te contactó con Jesse, ¡Qué casualidad!_ - Alabó Hiram, aplaudiendo - _Nadie mejor que una vieja amiga para encargarse de algunas de las fotos que se "filtrarán" por allí… Jesse es excelente, ya lo conoces, pero ese chico que solía lanzarle huevos crudos a niñas indefensas -_ Recordó con pena acariciando la cabeza de su niña - _…es todo un crédulo. Jade no, Jade sabe muy bien en quién confiar y en quién no y entendemos que necesitamos, ya sabes, hacer ruido con su imagen. Fotos con sus bellos padres, con sus amigos, saliendo de compras__…_ Lo que sigue es importante para Rachel - Argumentó sin parar - _Los comerciales, el disco, las campañas. Ya sabes, ¡Todo lo que viene!_ - El gesto de la rubia le hizo dudar de sus propias palabras - _¿Entendimos mal?_

_- No, no… Mi expresión de… de… es porque… porque crees que Jade confía en mi. El resto lo entendiste bien_ - Quinn supo responder ágilmente a la mirada de súplica de Rachel.

Ya se encargaría de cobrarle el mal momento.

- _Por favor, ¡No seas modesta, rubia! Entonces dinos, ¿Cómo se conocieron?_

_- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Quinn?_ - Intervino Rachel pronunciando lentamente cada palabra - _¡Hay más temas!_ – Exclamó.

_- No seas diva, bebé. Siempre eres el centro de atención, deja que tu amiguita se exprese, ¿Si?_

_- ¿Que se exprese, Hiram? ¿Qué se exprese? Esto ha sido un interrogatorio… ¡Papi! _- Exclamó buscando un apoyo que jamás conseguiría - _¡Leroy!_ _No sé por qué me sorprendo, son tal para cual, ¡Son increíbles!_

Para Quinn no hubo más dudas: Cambiaría todas las comidas entre animadoras por una sola como esa.

_- Relájate, Berry_ - Expresó finalmente con extrema parsimonia - _No me molesta saciar la curiosidad del buen hombre - _Dijo burlándose de su angustia -_ Jade fue la primera persona con la que hablé al llegar a Los Ángeles_. _Nos conocimos por casualidad en el aeropuerto._

_- ¿En el aeropuerto? ¿De verdad?_ - La rubia asintió en respuesta al indagador Hiram – _Mantener una relación con alguien que conoció en un aeropuerto es tan… No Jade._

_- Digno caso de "Aunque usted no lo crea"_ - Bromeó - _Supongo que le caí bien y mi historia de chica popular de pueblo le conmovió de alguna manera._

_- Bueno, no es difícil que encantes a la gente, ¿Cierto Leroy?_

_- Cierto, cariño… De hecho ya es casi imposible asociarte con la inclemente capitana de las animadoras del McKinley._

Un corto pero tenso silencio se produjo tras esas palabras. Rachel la observó con un dejo de culpabilidad y quiso disculparse por haber hablado de más en el pasado pero no fue necesario porque Quinn, sin perder su amable sonrisa, cedió la razón al apenado Leroy con un _"Afortunadamente"._

Lo mejor de su cambio radicaba en poder revisar su pasado con la tranquilidad de quien ve las cosas desde lejos.

Aprovechando el momento, pudo bromear un rato con los feos apodos utilizados para intimidar a la morena y aclaró que en la actualidad no tenía más que elogios, buenos deseos y respeto para ella.

Sin querer abandonar la mesa, hablaron de viejos conocidos y de nuevas amistades.

Inevitablemente, hablaron del amor.

_- No puedo creer que estés completamente sola, ¡Nos estás mintiendo!_

_- No, no lo hago, Hiram._

_- No hay manera, ¡Estás bellísima!_

_- Se los dije -_ Añadió Rachel que para el momento había decidido disfrutar de la charla -_ Como__…_ mil veces más bella que antes.

_- Es verdad, ¡Nos lo dijo!_

_- Y le dijimos que era imposible_ - El rostro de Quinn se volvía más rojo con cada elogio y en vano intentaba esconderlo mientras en su mente festejaba lo dicho por la morena.

Sabía que era cierto, podía calcular que lo escuchaba casi a diario pero justo en ese momento, bajo la mirada de escrutinio de la familia que la acompañaba, le pareció todo un halago nunca antes recibido.

- _Ustedes chicas, mejoran con los años. Nuestra bebé también está preciosa ¿O no, Quinn?_

_- ¿Qué dices, papá?_ - Rachel, riendo, cortó cualquier contestación de la rubia -_ ¿Como se te ocurre compararnos? ¿Quieres bajar mi autoestima?_

_- No digas eso, Rach. Somos bellezas distintas pero bellezas al fin… Creo que podría pasar horas viéndote sin cansarme_ - Confesó sin timidez logrando que Hiram y Leroy cruzaran miradas de travieso desconcierto.

_- Que levante la mano quien no crea en la soltería de Quinn_ - Proclamó Leroy elevando la suya seguido rápidamente por su hija y su marido.

_- Jajajaja, ¡No miento! Estoy sola. Tristemente sola y, ¿Quieren saber lo peor? Rechazada._

_- ¿Ven? ¿La escuchan? ¡Nos está mintiendo!_

_- ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se atreve a rechazarte?_ - Razonó Leroy.

_- ¡Ya sé, amor! Uno muy, muy, muy gay._

_- Jajajaja no tiene por qué ser así. Hace mucho tiempo me rechazó un hombre muy, muy hombre._

_- No, no te creo. A lo mejor tú lo creías muy hombre, pero no… ¡Imposible!_

_- Como sea, no hablamos de un hombre, hablamos de una chica_ - No dio tiempo a reacciones, y evitando a toda costa la mirada de Rachel, continuó - _Me dio el mejor beso de mi vida, de verdad, el mejor, y luego… luego me dio una patada metafórica._

_- ¿Te… te atraen las chicas?_ - Quinn asintió y para Leroy, que con poco disimulo golpeó con su hombro el hombro de su hija, fue una excelente noticia - _¡Oh! Tu padre, ¿Como lo tomó el og__…_? Perdón – Rectificó Hiram sacudiendo su cabeza - _Tu padre, ¿Lo sabe?_

_- Lo tomó bastante mal al principio pero luego fue… fue extraño. Aun es extraño. Lo acepta, pero me ha costado lograr que entienda que el hecho de que me gusten las mujeres no me convierte en el hijo que nunca tuvo._

_- Ouch, ¿Es de esos?_

_- Sí_ - Afirmó arrugando su expresión –_ Sus planes padre-hija se limitan a partidos de cualquier deporte, señalarme chicas mientras caminamos… Solo le falta regalarme condones_ - Suspiró resignada - _Supongo que eso es mejor que su odio._

_- Por supuesto._

_- A pesar de todo, hemos crecido mucho como familia… Mis papás se llevan bien, yo me llevo bien con ellos y con la nueva esposa de mi papá. Todo está bien. Nos queremos y nos respetamos._

_- Me gustaría ver al Señor Russel en su pose de padre comprensivo_ - Admitió la morena - _Suena raro. Siempre le tuve algo de miedo._

_- Es todo un caso… ¿De verdad le tenías miedo a mi papá?_

_- ¡Le tengo!_ - Rachel asintió y narró algunos de sus terroríficos encuentros con el temible señor. Más sorpresas para Quinn que escuchaba atentamente las historias y celebraba cada broma de la divertida familia.

_- Las horas pasan volando cuando se disfruta la compañía - _Manifestó Hiram observando su reloj.

Satisfechos por la información obtenida y agotados por el tiempo de vuelo del día anterior y la obligada y extensa mañana de compras, los esposos anunciaron que descansarían un rato en su habitación antes de someterse a la tortura del famoso juego de hockey que entendieron como uno de los pasos a cumplir para dar más propagación al buen nombre de su niña.

_- Y sigue insistiendo con esa chica hasta que pase_ - Fueron las palabras de Leroy al despedirse de Quinn por el momento - _¿Vale la pena?_

_- Por supuesto._

_- Y, ¿Está en tu misma frecuencia? …Si sabes a lo que me refiero._

_- Algo así, Hiram_ - Aseguró Quinn sonriendo. Aquellos hombres estaban a un paso de formar parte de su lista de personas favoritas.

_- Pero qué pregunta más tonta, amor ¡Claro que lo está! ¡Se besaron!_

_- Los mantendré informados._

_- Suena perfecto, rubia. _

_- ¡Ya vayan a descansar! - _Exclamó Rachel desde su cama, ansiosa por no escucharlos más por un buen rato.

La puerta finalmente cerró enfrentándolas a la soledad y al silencio compartido.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Rachel sonrió tímidamente antes de hablar.

_- Gracias por…_

_- Tan bonita y tan mentirosa._

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Ya no me atraes tanto, no me gustan las mentirosas._

_- Yo… no soy…_

_- Y menos si me arrastran en sus historias._

_- Yo…_

_- Sabemos que las mentiras son parte de mi pasado pero he cambiado, he crecido, no soy la misma… y esta nueva yo, no le miente a personas como tus padres._

_- Pero yo…_

_- No se lo merecen._

Rachel, de brazos cruzados y con su ceño fruncido, se permitió usar varios segundos de reflexión antes de reaccionar. Caminó hacia la mesa que habían ocupado antes ordenando y desordenando la vajilla para no explotar de peor manera.

_- ¿Que querías que les dijera? "Papá, papi, Quinn está aquí porque me metí en un asunto complicadísimo de contratos, abogados y mentiras solo porque sentía que estaba en una estúpida prisión para menores que no pueden manejar su vida"_

_- Es la verdad, ¿No?_

Rachel abrió su boca en señal de asombro, entrecerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza.

_- No entiendes nada, Quinn._

_- Entiendo todo_ - Contradijo obligándola a detener su tarea – _Entiendo todo menos la mentira._

- _¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos en la oficina de Brad?_ - Cuestionó enfrentándola finalmente - _N_o_ más de diez personas conocen la historia… Tenía que explicar tu presencia aquí y… y no más de die…_

_- Si, Berry, recuerdo el discurso perfectamente._

_- ¿Tú le dijiste a tus padres?_

_- Pues… mi papá se interesa más en como me va con mis conquistas__…_ y_ a mamá le dije que estoy trabajando en un proyecto secreto del cual le hablaré cuando sea oportuno_ - Declaró dejándola sin palabras - _Hay alternativas, Berry. Las mentiras… Las mentiras son como una bola de nieve, y en cualquier momento acaban contigo_ - Con extrema suavidad estrelló su puño cerrado contra su pecho mientras Rachel observaba el trayecto concentrada en las palabras - _¿Sabes algo? Te ves sexy enojada… Enojarte será mi nuevo pasatiempo._

_- ¿¡Qué!?_ – Indagó indignada volviendo su vista a sus ojos - _¿Es en serio, Quinn?_

_- Muy, muy en serio._

_- Estábamos discutiendo. No puedes saltar de una discusión a… a esto._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay un manual?_

_- Estás loca, Fabray_ - Acusó alejándose con brusquedad buscando la salida que daba hacia el balcón.

Quinn siguió sus pasos de manera sigilosa.

_- Un poco más desde que acepté trabajar para ti._

_- Suerte con eso._

_- Acepto un beso como disculpa._

_- ¿Por tu locura? ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? - _Se preguntó volviendo su cuerpo hacia ella.

_- Por eso no, tonta. __Por incluirme en tu mentira_ - Rachel volvió a fruncir su ceño dejándose atrapar entre sus brazos y la pared - _¿No hay beso de disculpa?_

_- Podía controlar a mi papá. No tenías porqué dar explicaciones poco creíbles._

_- ¿Fui poco creíble?_

_- Sí, Fabray._

_- Eso es porque no soy tan buena como tú mintiendo._

Aquella acusación obligó a Rachel a querer tomar distancia nuevamente pero sonrió en contra de su deseo al sentir como Quinn se resistía al espacio que intentaba marcar con su brazo estirado.

_- ¡Quinn!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Esto tiene que parar._

_- ¿Esto? ¿Y qué es "esto"?_

Rachel respiró profundo buscando un poco de paciencia, Quinn estaba llevando su frustración a niveles insospechados.

_- Creo que anoche fui bastante clara._

_- Lo fuiste. Dijiste que te gusto. No, que te encanto__…_ y que soy una tentación.

_- ¡Dije un par de cosas más, Quinn!_ - Exclamó sin poder evitar elevar su tono.

_- No las recuerdo, seguro no eran importantes_ - Expresó con tono conciliador.

_- ¿Quieres que las repita?_

_- Puedes hacerlo… Pero creo que prefiero ignorarlas._

_- ¡Quinn!_ – Reprochó frustrada al no poder desdibujar su sonrisa - _Ya, por favor._

_- Si me lo pides así, no queda más remedio_ – Aceptó liberándola - _Pero quiero que sepas que me haces muy infeliz._

Rachel pronunció su labio inferior a modo de burla.

_- Me gusta esta… extraña amistad_ – Confesó.

_- A mi también._

_- La paso super bien contigo Quinn, no compliquemos las cosas._

_- No es mi intención complicarlas._

_- Podemos seguir bromeando, pasándola bien y divirtiéndonos por lo que nos queda de vida o podemos arriesgarnos a arruinar todo solo porque no podemos controlar nuestras hormonas… Por lo menos por año y medio_ - Quinn rió por la aclaratoria, '¡Como si fuera fácil esperar tanto!' – _Ya sé que un beso como el que nos dimos tiene que repetirse porque…_

_- Shhhh… No hables más, Berry. Me lo pones difícil, ¿Quieres enloquecerme?_

_- No. Pero si tú puedes hablar de ese beso frente a mis padres, yo puedo hablar de ese beso a solas, contigo._

_- Es distinto._

_- ¿Por qué es distinto?_

_- ¡Yo estoy intentando algo contigo, Berry! Tú estás intentando detener lo que podría pasar conmigo… Eso te quita derechos._

_- ¿Hay un manual?_

_- Mi manual._

_- Vale, Fabray… ¿Amigas?_ – Inquirió extendiendo su mano para estrecharlas en señal de acuerdo. Quinn la recibió obligándola a acercarse a su cuerpo de un tirón.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Rachel no tomó distancia ni protestó, simplemente clavó sus ojos en los suyos sin un mínimo atisbo de debilidad.

En su mente imaginó que la desafiaba_ '¿Ahora qué harás, Fabray? ¿Ahora qué?'_

_- Me aseguro de que las cosas no estén del todo raras_ – Explicó por si sus pensamientos eran una realidad - _Amigas._

_- Bien._

_- Bien._

_- Tengo que prepararme para el teatro de hoy… Tenemos. ¿Me baño antes o vas tú?_

Quinn levantó su ceja,_ '¿Qué tal las dos?'_

_- Debería ir yo. Saldré antes._

_- Bien._

_- Bien._

Un par de segundos después, Quinn por fin decidió alejarse y Rachel finalmente pudo expulsar todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones logrando capturar un suspiro justo cuando la rubia regresó frente a ella sorprendiéndola presionando el obturador de una de sus cámaras.

_- ¡Quinn! ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_- No seas dramática, estás acostumbrada -_ Le recordó al verla cubrirse con sus manos -_10 fotos por segundo. Es la que usaré hoy._

_- Y eso me interesa ¿Por?_

_- Debes aprender a escucharme, Berry. Hoy dije que no me gustan los deportes y dije que puedo mirarte por mucho tiempo sin perder el interés. No haré nada más hoy cuando esté trabajando_ – Confesó –_ Entonces… Apretaré este botón apenas te acerques a tu amiguito, es decir, no tienes que esforzarte en el beso, mi súper cámara lo capturará todo_ – Rachel rió estruendosamente entendiendo el planteamiento – _No es justo que te inspires frente a mi, tienes que reconocerlo._

_- Es actuación, Fabray._

_- Pero dolerá ver que alguien tiene lo que yo quiero_ – Explicó como niña caprichosa.

_- No te das por vencida, ¿No?_

_- Difícilmente… Vale, puedes mentirme como le mentiste a tus padres. Eso reducirá mi ansiedad._

_- No estoy interesada en que se repita lo de anoche._

_- ¿Comenzaste con las mentiras?_ – Rachel se encogió de hombros adorablemente a los ojos de la rubia.

-_ Lo que te dije anoche pudo ser una mentira._

_- No, aún no hay mentiras en esta relación… Excepto el par que dijiste hace un minuto._

_- ¡Quinn! El tiempo corre… ¡Ve a cambiarte!_

_- No lo olvides, 10 fotos por segundo._

La mirada que recibió le hizo desaparecer al instante sin perder el toque de alegría que la embargaba y que no desapareció luego de la primera pauta cumplida; borraría un par de cariñosas caricias pero el beso, a su juicio, fue tan soso como lo pidió.

Para festejar el éxito de aquella primera piedra de la inmensa arquitectura que pensaban crear, padres, hija, novio falso y representantes cenaron en la intimidad de uno de los tantos exclusivos lugares prometidos.

Al regresar a la habitación Rachel procuró hacer el menor ruido posible para no perturbar el sueño de su compañera. Pronto descubrió que no ocupaba su cama y, recostada en el sofá, ajena a todo lo sucedía a su alrededor, cantaba por lo bajo una canción que reproducía su iPod.

_- If I go on with you by my side, Can it be the way it was? My heart is true, girl, it's you I'm thinki…_ _¡Mierda! ¡Rachel!_

_- Jajajaja, ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_ – Se disculpó entre risas, tomando asiento a su lado - _¿Qué escuchas? Suena doloroso y estabas bastante inspirada_ – Reconoció robando uno de sus auriculares - _¿Pensando en tu chica?_

_- Para nada… No tengo chica._

_- Ex -chica. Es una canción para un ex._

_- Que no, Berry ¿Qué tal la cena?_

_- Normal, tranquila. Hablamos del viaje y creo que mis padres comienzan a creer que Brian intenta algo conmigo._

_- ¿Por algo en particular o…?_

_- Bri sí le dijo a sus padres que está conmigo y… y cree que yo debería decirle lo mismo a mis padres. Jade y Jesse están de acuerdo._

_- ¿Y tú qué opinas?_

_- Será algo difícil de creer… Saben que él no es mi tipo, quiero decir, son mis padres, ¿No?_

_- Sí… Pero quién sabe._

_- Sí. Ya veremos como sigue esto… Mañana tendrás que fotografiarnos otra vez._

_- ¿Nuevo plan?_

_- Fotos de reserva, creo._

_- Entiendo… _

_- ¿Allí están las fotos que tomaste?_ – Preguntó señalando la cámara ubicada sobre la mesa que adornaba la habitación - _¿Puedo verlas?_

_- Claro… ¡No! ¡Espera!_ – Exigió saltando hasta alcanzarla rodeándola con sus brazos para apoderarse del equipo asegurándose de solo dejar ver las fotografías correctas – _Puedes borrar algo_ – Susurró en su oído haciéndose consciente de la cercanía.

_- No soy tan ignorante de estas cosas, sabelotodo… Mientras no presione este botón, todo estará bien._

_- De todas maneras me quiero quedar aquí, ¿Puedo?_

_- ¿Puedo ver todas las fotos?_

_- Aunque estoy amando… adoro la cercanía, ver todas las fotos vale más. Tal vez un be…_ - Un beso que recibió y correspondió al instante con intensidad y que le supo a poco cuando Rachel se alejó tomando la cámara de sus manos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Quinn suplicó con los ojos cerrados que la tierra la tragase allí mismo para no tener que explicar las razones por las cuales de cada foto de Rachel y Brian o Rachel, Brian y los Berry, aparecían cinco de Rachel en cualquier presentación. No estaba preparada para admitir que su enamoramiento había subido como la espuma luego del beso que compartieron la noche anterior.

_- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Santana?_ – Preguntó la morena para su sorpresa, ¿Acaso era todo lo que tenía que decir ante lo que seguía viendo? - _¿Hablan mucho?_

_- Casi todos los días, ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque lo he pensado, Quinn. He pensado mucho y… Y si funcionó con Santana, debe funcionar conmigo._

_- Te refieres a… A…_

_- Si, a… a… -_ Imitó conteniendo sus ganas de reír por su cara.

_- Estoy segura que funcionará_ – Se apresuró a decir la rubia con ánimo reforzado -_ ¡Claro que funcionará!_

_- Jajaja, las condiciones no son las mismas, Fabray… Ninguna de las dos tendrá que irse a otra ciudad un día después, es más, no podemos, tendremos que vernos lo queramos o no._

_- ¿Y por qué no querríamos vernos?_

- _Vamos, ¿Las cosas no se tornaron algo extrañas entre ustedes después de lo que pasó? ¿En serio?_

_- Mmm… Sí, un poco, pero… No sé, Rachel, nos dimos cuenta de lo estúpido que era sentir vergüenza. Tuvimos sexo, somos amigas, somos adultas, no había sentimientos, todo quedaría allí._

_- Vale…_

_- Tú y yo somos mayores de lo que éramos nosotras en ese entonces. Asumiremos todas esas cosas con mayor rapidez._

_- Jajajaja a veces me da un poco de miedo todo esto… Está pasando rápido, ¿No crees? Pero esta atracción… ¡Hay un contrato que nos une, Quinn! ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que se puede complicar todo? Más, mucho más… ¿Y si… y si es horrible?_ – Divagaba comenzando un ir y venir en un corto trayecto que Quinn seguía firmemente con su mirada - _¿Cómo podremos vernos a la cara cada día durante año y medio? ¿Y si nos gusta demasiado?_

_- Si ese es el caso… podremos repetir hasta el cansancio._

_- ¡No! ¿Estás loca? Eso es imposible, Quinn… Cuando el sexo se convierte en algo recurrente entre dos personas se encierran muchas, muchas responsabilidades… dificultades en nuestro caso. Eso está fuera de discusión… De hecho, ¡Todo! Todo está fuera de discusión… Ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy planteando esto… Olvídalo._

_- No, Berry, tú olvídalo… Olvida que voy a olvidar que lo estás considerando, ¡No puedo!_

_- Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas…_

_- Pero esto es lo que tenemos. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿El contrato? ¡Hagamos otro!_

_- Jajaja, ni lo sueñes, ya tengo suficiente de eso._

Quinn dio varios pasos procurando no invadirla pero luchando por no perder la mínima oportunidad que se le estaba dando. Tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente antes de desarrollar su idea.

_- Si… si sucede, ¿Cuáles serían tus términos? Haz el contrato._

_- Olvídalo, no va a suceder._

_- Usa tu imaginación, Rachel. Supongamos que sí… Olvida todo lo demás y supongamos que sí._

_- Diría que__… _Solo puede suceder una vez.

_- Cambiemos "una vez" por "una noche" y hecho… solo una noche._

_- No puedo tomar esto en serio si modificas mis cláusulas, Fabray._

_- Es que… Rach, somos mujeres cariño, tenemos que aprovecharnos de esa situación… y no te daré más detalles, tienes que vivirlo, ¿Qué más?_ – Interrogó acercándola un poco más – _Te ayudo; después que suceda, debemos ser capaces de hablar libremente de eso… Entre nosotras, claro. A Santana y a mi nos ayudó._

_- Ok, supongo que… que estoy bien con eso. Entre nosotras._

_- Entre nosotras._

_- Y así debe quedar… Si sucede._

_- Así quedará… ¿Qué más pides… pedirías?_

_- Nada de juguetes, ni… cosas extrañas_ – Rachel se sonrojó en reflejo del sonrojo de Quinn - _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

_- No había pensado en eso en ningún momento y ahora tengo todas estas… imágenes inquietantes y muy, muy tentadoras en mi cabeza._

_- ¡Bórralas! Dijiste una noche, así que me adelanté al caso de que quisieras agotar todos los recursos que… Mejor me callo._

_- Me va muy bien con mis recursos naturales… Creo. Nadie se ha quejado hasta los momentos_ – Manifestó con una tímida y encantadora sonrisa – _Ok, ya me está dando algo de vergüenza, ¿Algo más?_

_- Deberíamos dormir._

_- Dormir como… dormir, ¿Dormir? Y… ¿Y lo que estamos hablando?_

_- Eran suposiciones, Quinn… Vamos a dormir._

_- Pero… Te juro que me vas a hacer perder la cabeza._

Tal como la noche anterior, Rachel aprovechó la unión de sus manos para acercarla a su cuerpo y regalarle un fugaz beso de buenas noches. Pasaron largos minutos antes que cualquiera de las dos pudiese conciliar el sueño… El nuevo día las sorprendió con nuevas ganas, nuevas indirectas y nuevas suposiciones que obligaron a Rachel a tomar una irrevocable decisión.


	7. Frustrante y controladora RuPaul

**Muuuchas gracias por leer y comentar. Uno más, uno menos :)**

* * *

Rachel siempre tuvo todo controlado (o eso le gustaba creer) incluso cuando evidentemente no era así. Si algo escapaba de sus planes lo justificaba de algún modo tan convincente que ella misma lograba creerlo y, desde luego, todo seguía tan bien como había calculado en un principio.

_¿Había planeado fallar en su audición para NYADA?_ Por supuesto que no, pero su entrada fue tan atípica y especial que la idea de haberla arruinado para conseguir un dramático triunfo propio de Rachel Berry comenzó a golpearla con tanta fuerza que logró aceptarlo como un fracaso que tenía inconscientemente previsto.

_¿Había planeado que Finn terminase con ella como lo hizo?_ Claro que no, pero siempre supo que aquella ruptura era resultado de sus deseos más profundos, de sus dudas al aceptar aquella boda adolescente que tan absurda le parecía. Aquella ruptura fue producto de arrojar, en más de una ocasión, comentarios tan duros como ciertos, sobre lo que su novio podía hacer en NY: Esperarla pacientemente mientras ella triunfaba dejándolo atrás. Sonaba increíblemente cruel, pero dadas las circunstancias de aquel entonces, no podía pensar que el futuro deparaba algo distinto.

_¿Había planeado que su primera relación de adulta residenciada en NY se diese con un gigoló?_ Ni en sus peores pesadillas, pero… ¡Demonios! ¡Se vería tan bien en su biografía! La vida sí que sabía cómo hacerla parecer la estrella que era..

Lo que sí tenía planeado era triunfar en todo cuánto trabajase… y lo había conseguido. Aún no ganaba su primer Tony pero era la única joven actriz nominada en más de una ocasión entre las veteranas; era cuestión de tiempo que aquel premio llegase a sus manos. También era cuestión de regresar, porque mientras esperaba volver con fuerza a su adorado Broadway, arrebatando premios a las grandes y estableciendo un nuevo record, se dedicaba a arrasar con el superficial Hollywood que tan poco le había costado.

Tal vez decir "poco" sonaba exagerado, pero fingir que no eres más que otra jovencita tonta, con tontos sueños de fama y reconocimiento, no supone un gran esfuerzo para una actriz de la altura de Rachel Berry.

Tampoco supone un gran esfuerzo lidiar, siempre sin perder la sonrisa, con la prensa, las fotos, los paparazzi y los fanáticos, todos empeñados en no dejarla vivir la vida normal de la que carecía.

Lo sueñas, luchas por ello y lo tienes, ¿Puedes batallar contra eso?

No.

O tal vez sí, si piensas como Rachel Berry: Siempre se puede fingir un poco más para alegría de todos, siempre se puede firmar un contrato y liberarte de la mitad de tus cargas solo por hacer (exageradamente) lo que habías hecho hasta ahora.

¿Había planeado que el contrato de mentiras llegase de la mano con una tentación rubia? ¿Había planeado que, de golpe, su gusto por las mujeres se convirtiese en algo serio? ¿Había planeado besar tentaciones sin la excusa de un juego de jóvenes o del alcohol paseando por su sistema? ¿Había planeado un segundo contrato tentador? No, no, no y ¡NO!

Pero lo controlaría, como siempre.

_- Buenos días, Berry_ – Saludó Quinn besando su mejilla, alargando el momento por un par de segundos antes de sentarse frente a ella en la pequeña mesa dispuesta con distintas opciones para el desayuno.

_- Buenos días, Fabray. Hay variedad, pero si hay algo que te agrade más, puedes pedirlo._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí_ - Respondió Rachel voluntariamente perdida en su teléfono móvil.

_- Nada me agradaría más que tú con menos ropa, aquí_ – Palmeó sus piernas acompañando sus palabras.

_- ¡Quinn!_ – Exclamó riendo - _¡De desayuno!_

_- Lo sé, Berry… Precisamente._

_- ¿En serio, Fabray? ¿Ya no vamos a poder compartir una comida tranquilamente? -_ No fue un reproche y no sonó como tal, pero Quinn creyó, sabiamente, que bromear a esas horas con sus ganas no era la mejor ni la más atrayente de las estrategias.

_- No pude evitarlo, lo siento… Claro que podemos._

_- Perfecto._

_- ¿Por qué no invitaste a tus papás a desayunar?_

_- Porque eso no evitaría tus indirectas_ – Bromeó incomodando a la rubia hasta el momento en el que soltó una divertida risita que le dejó claro una vez más que no molestaba a Rachel con sus desesperadas ideas.

_- Solo hay algo que las evitará._

_- ¿Qué cosa? Tomo nota._

_- Que ya no las necesite._

_- Muy astuta, Fabray._

_- Gracias. Si me dices que te molesto de verdad, también pararé_ – Confesó con seriedad – _Mi intención es muy distinta a fastidiarte._

_- No me molestas. Me siento… inquietantemente halagada, la verdad._

_- Es bueno saberlo_ – Expresó sin poder ocultar la inmensa sonrisa que se formó en su rostro – _Desde anoche no paras de darme buenas noticias. Creo que voy por buen camino… ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?_

Rachel suspiró.

_- He pensado muchas cosas, Fabray._

_- Tenemos tiempo. Te escucho._

_- Mis padres no tardan… Vamos a pasear un rato antes de reunirnos con Brian. No los invité a desayunar aquí porque he notado que tienes un horario bastante extraño y puedes despertar a las 5 como puedes despertar a las 12 y no quería que el caso de hoy fuera el último y mis padres interrumpieran tus horas de sueño al llegar demasiado temprano, porque a pesar de… ¿Por qué te ríes?_

_- Parece que lo tienes todo controlado_ – Afirmó sin aclarar que se reía porque a pesar del tiempo y de los positivos cambios, en Rachel seguía creciendo esa chica pesada capaz de explicar todo en una sola oración veloz y sin necesitar un respiro.

_- Como siempre_ – Por supuesto, a la par crecía la Rachel arrogante.

¿Cómo podía parecerle ahora tan encantadora?

_- Me pregunto si también tienes controlado lo que pasará entre nosotras._

_- Estoy trabajando en eso… ¡Son ellos!_ – Anunció abandonando su asiento.

Los señores Berry se abrieron paso con su alegría y curiosidad características, repartiendo besos, abrazos y preguntas poco discretas que encantaban a la rubia y la hicieron estallar de risa minutos antes de quedar completamente sola con sus pensamientos y la terrible necesidad de hacer algo que no estaba segura de poder o querer hacer.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, lo hizo.

_- Más te vale que ahora sí quieras darme un nombre, Fabray_ – Santana advirtió – _Porque, ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansada de escuchar tus idioteces y no recibir nada a cambio… Un nombre, ¡Maldita sea! Tan difícil es decir "Es…_

_- RuPaul. Es RuPaul, si lo pillas bien y si no, es tu problema, no pienso aclararlo._

_- RuPaul, ¿Nuestra RuPaul?_

_- MI RuPaul._

_- ¿Tu? Espera, no estoy…_

_- No tenía la menor intención de decirte nada de esto San pero… ¡Dios! ¿Recuerdas mi primer día fotografiando celebridades?_ – No la dejó responder - _¿Recuerdas cómo bromeaste porque según tú estaba "babeando" por ella? Pues ahora sí, puedes joderme todo lo que quieras. Y… y si algún día ella te cuenta esto en lo que estamos metidas, puedes decirle lo que te estoy contando. Ya estoy cansada de decirle lo mucho que me gusta_ – Finalizó burlándose mentalmente, ¿Quién habla ahora como una loca que no tiene necesidad de respirar?

_- ¡Wow! Yo quería información, pero esto…_

_- Lo sé, lo sé. Quiero matarme._

_- Tranquila, sé lo que pueden lograr sus piernas._

_- ¡Oh Dios, San! ¡Sus piernas!_

_- Jajaja lo sé… Tranquila Q, yo también la miraba de más cuando comencé a vivir con ella. Con el tiempo te acostumbras._

_- No, no Santana, no, esto va más allá de mirarla, quiero… Quiero… No quiero sonar como un hombre pervertido, últimamente me parezco mucho a ellos. Digamos que mis pensamientos con ella son algo… subiditos de tono._

_- Oh por Dios, ¡Quinn!_

_- Lo sé, lo sé ¡No me juzgues! ¿Sabes desde cuando no sentía esto? Es como, como… se parece bastante a lo que sentí por Layla al principio pero mil veces peor, ¡No puedo controlarme! Jamás, pero jamás había ido tan de frente con una mujer._

_- ¡Vaya! ¿Has ido de frente? Esto sí que es una novedad… ¿Y Berry?_

_- Su trabajo es sencillo. Ella planea enloquecerme._

_- ¿Enloquecerte?_

_- Es… es demasiado encantadora, San. Y tan madura, tan clara… Sabe lo que quiere y… y sus piernas y esos labios –_ Mordió los suyos antes de continuar – _Y sus manitos… Toda ella. Y es… es… Rachel es tan frustrante y controladora y arrogante, vamos, es RuPa…_ - Su voz la abandonó tan rápido como desapareció la voz de Santana cuando el móvil cayó de su manos estrellándose en el suelo tras la aparición de su compañera de habitación – _No… No es lo que piensas._

_- Olvidé mi móvil. Yo nunca dejo mi móvil._

- Rachel, no es lo que piensas, yo…

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.

_- Si escuchaste todo lo que dije, debes saber que fue por…_

_- Agradezco solo haber escuchado que soy frustrante, controladora, arrogante y RuPaul, ¿Debí haber escuchado más? _

_- ¡SI! _

_- ¿La persona con la que hablabas sabe de tu trabajo?_

_- Es… es Santana, Rachel le estaba contando lo que tú me hac…_

_- Mis padres me esperan._

_- No, no, no_ – Insistió apoderándose de su brazo – _Tú no te vas sin escucharme._

_- ¡Ya escuché suficiente, Quinn! Qué tonta soy, creí que éramos amigas._

_- ¡Lo somos!_

_- ¿Sí? Qué poco agradable eres al describir a tus amigos._

_- Escuchaste solo la mitad. Le conté que me gustas, que me enloqueces… Que eres encantadora._

_- Me están esperando, Quinn_ – Recordó apartando su mirada – _Suéltame._

_- Y sí, también eres frustrante… y controladora_ – Continuó con su discurso – _Arrogante en ocasiones._

_- Y RuPaul._

_- No. Eso solo lo decimos por cariño._

_- ¡Por cariño! ¡Ja! ¡Qué manera de…!_

Quinn frenó los reproches con un beso intenso. El primero de muchos que quería robarle ese y cada día que pudiera hasta alejar todas aquellas emociones que la embargaban al tenerla así de cerca. Rachel le correspondió, jamás se negaría a un beso de Quinn Fabray, pero cuando el aire se hizo necesario y la razón llegó a su mente, su mano se dirigió presta contra la mejilla de la rubia.

_- ¡Rachel! ¡Mierda!_ – Profería acariciando su rostro - _¡Duele!_

_- No vuelvas a besarme sin mi consentimiento._

_- Pero… pero… Tú me has besado, ¡Dos veces!_

_- NOS hemos besado._

_- ¡Me correspondiste ahora! NOS estábamos besando._

_- Me están esperando_ – Repitió – _Y NO vuelvas a besarme sin mi consentimiento. No acepto besos de gente que se burla de mi confianza. Tal vez sea una experta mintiendo, pero me gusta la sinceridad y más de las personas con las que he sido completamente sincera._

_- ¿Quieres que sea más sincera? Pues es imposible, porque te lo he dicho todo, ¡Todo!_

_- Tus indirectas día y noche no cuentan como verdades sino como un medio para conseguir lo que quieres._

_- ¿Te estas escuchando? Ves que si eres… eres…_ - Empuñó sus manos buscando control – _frustrante. Y aún así, ¡Me encantas tanto!_ – Aseguró sorprendiéndola con un nuevo beso.

Correspondido, por supuesto, y recompensado con una nueva bofetada que las enfrentó a ambas en una lucha de miradas extrañas y ceños fruncidos.

Rachel Berry también empuñó sus manos frente a ella y estrelló su pie contra el suelo antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el sitio. Su sitio.

_¿Tenía planeado aquel juego de besos y cachetadas?_ No, pero mientras descendía los 25 pisos que la separaban del resto del mundo, sonrió acariciando sus labios y sus pensamientos que la acusaban por actuar como una auténtica loca.

Había logrado escuchar algo más que esas tres características tan odiosas y a la vez tan propias de su personalidad, pero halagar sus manos y a "toda ella" no era suficiente para compensar los insultos… O las realidades.

Lo cierto era que los dos besos y las tres últimas palabras que Quinn le regaló, no la abandonarían el resto de su día; Pensó en ellos durante la salida con sus padres, pensó en ellos al encontrarse con Brian, sabiendo con seguridad que en algún sitio cercano ella estaría observándola atentamente. Pensó en ellos al despedir a sus padres en el aeropuerto y pensó en ellos cuando decidió cambiar sus planes de regresar al hotel y aceptó una salida al cine con su co-estrella para cubrir su tiempo libre.

_- Rach._

_- Dime, Brian._

_- ¿Quinn es gay?_

_- No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Voltea disimuladamente, ¡Disimuladamente!_ – Exigió procurando que no se notase su intromisión. En aquella larga fila para la compra de boletos, Quinn no se encontraba demasiado lejos - _¿Ves? Parece que se nos unió con una cita._

_- No seas idiota, Brian ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa chica es su cita?_

_- No lo sé, Quinn no me hace caso_ – Comenzó a enumerar.

_- Lamento informarte que no eres tan irresistible._

_- Su risa cuando esa chica le dice cosas al oído_ – Rachel volvió a girar sin disimulo.

_- ¡Rachel!_

_- ¿Qué? Quiero ver lo que tú ves_ – Aclaró sintiendo como los brazos de su amigo la regresaban a su posición frente a él.

_- Ahora está acariciando su mano, ¿Haces eso con tus amigas?_

_- No. Y no me interesa lo que haga Quinn con su vida… ¡Estúpida fila! ¿Acaso no avanza?_

_- ¿Pasa algo, Rach?_

_- No. Voy al baño… ¿Me esperas acá?_

_- Claro que sí, novia falsa._

Rachel le sonrió y emprendió su marcha hacia el servicio con móvil en mano, casi sin dudar de su repentina decisión.

_- Hola, Rachel_ – Saludó Quinn del otro lado de la línea – _Si quieres fotos, no quiero tomarlas. Estoy en mi tiempo libre._

_- También escuché "y sus manitos y toda ella", ¿Estabas hablando de mi?_

_- Sí._

_- Necesito estar segura de algo._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- Quiero que me jures que será solo sexo. Que es solo ese tipo de atracción. Ya… Ya hoy tuvimos una muestra de lo dramático que puede llegar a ser todo._

Quinn abrió sus ojos sorprendida e inmediatamente rió con ternura.

_- Es dramático porque eres dramática por naturaleza y por… por la tensión sexual. Sí, será solo sexo. Aunque somos amigas, será sexo con cariño, creo._

_- Ok… _

_- Ok._

_- ¿No te da vergüenza hablar esas cosas frente a tu cita?_

_- ¿Cuál cita?_

_- Brian y yo te vimos, no tienes que ocultar nada._

_- No estoy ocultando algo. Sé que me vieron, son pésimos disimulando._

_- ¿Sabías que… que…?_

_- No eres la única que controla cosas, Berry. Y no es mi cita, es solo una vieja conocida que no está escuchando nada porque decidí dar una vuelta apenas vi tu nombre en la pantalla_ – No mentía, caminar sin rumbo fue el único método que ayudó a disipar los nervios que se acumularon en su estómago al recibir la llamada - _Se llama Annie._

_- Quinn, he estado pensando…_

_- Últimamente esa sentencia hace que mi corazón se detenga _- Susurró.

_- Esta noche. Va a pasar esta noche._

_- Va a… ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que sea que… que… debe pasar esta noche. Esta noche es la noche. Mañana temprano viajaremos a México y… y si algo sale mal no estaremos encerradas en las cuatro paredes de nuestra habitación sino que… ya sabes, tendremos a Brian y… y será menos raro, ¿No crees?_

_- Nada de esto es "menos raro" Rach, pero acepto tu propuesta…_

_- Ok_ – Respiró profundo intentando ordenar nuevamente sus ideas. Había recuperado el control, ¿Cierto? – _Ok._

_- Ok… No llegues tarde, te estaré esperando. _

_- Procuraré no tardar._

_- De repente la película mala que dura solo 70 minutos, se me antoja casi tanto como esta noche._

_- Jajaja_ – Rachel tocó su mejilla como si así pudiese eliminar su sonrojo, ¿¡Qué rayos había hecho!? – _Nuestra película dura casi dos veces más._

_- ¡Oh! Bueno, no serías tú si no le pones un toque frustrante a esto._

_- ¡Quinn!_

Ambas rieron nerviosas utilizando la broma como excusa, ¡Si pudiesen adelantar el tiempo! Se observaron de reojo y se regalaron una sonrisa (Quinn se arriesgó con un guiño de ojos) al cruzarse en su caminos de una manera poco accidental.

_- Brian me espera, nos vemos_ – Se despidió conservando la llamada.

_- Nos vemos, bonita. No llegues tarde._

_- No lo haré._

_- Y pon las palomitas entre Brian y tú._

_- Sólo si pones las palomitas entre Annie y tú._

_- Es un trato, te enviaré fotos._

_- Tonta, cuídate._

_- Tú también._

_- Nos vemos en un rato._

_- Vale. Te envío un beso adelantado._

_- Beso correspondido._

_- ¿Con agresión física posterior?_

_- Lo siento._

_- Yo no si la culpa forma parte de tu decisión, aunque… suena feo, espero que no sea así._

_- No es así, no hay culpa en mí por lo que pasó._

_- Y no hay culpa en mi por los besos robados._

_- Creo que Brian y Annie reclaman nuestra atención. Y ya nos estamos despidiendo demasiado, es de mala suerte._

_- Te espero, ¡Adiós! _- Finalizó la llamada bailando en su interior, ¡Frustrante, controladora, arrogante y encantadora RuPaul! La besaría toda la noche sin parar, sería su castigo por ser así.


	8. Toda la noche

**Resolución de año nuevo: Tratar de actualizar más seguido :) Ésta iba a ser una actualización de final de 2013 (para algunas), regalo de año nuevo para otras… Mejor lo último para todas, ¡Feliz 2014!**

* * *

Solo 47 minutos tuvo que esperar por ella. Sólo los 47 minutos más largos y agonizantes de toda su existencia.

_¡Vaya!_ Exclamó aterrada en su interior. Comenzaba a sonar como Rachel y aún no pasaban a mayores… Pero podía jurar por cualquier cosa sobre la faz de la tierra que no exageraba: En aquellos desesperantes 47 minutos se había duchado, había escogido un atuendo decente para la ocasión, contactó al servicio del hotel pidiendo algo de fruta y crema para una cena ligera, se adelantó con media copa de vino para calmar los nervios, encendió un par de velas y preparó en su iPod algunas canciones para amenizar el ambiente.

47 minutos para volver a verla y olvidar por completo cómo respirar.

_¿Y si esa chica que ahora le regalaba una dudosa mirada decidía hablar sólo para decir que lo había pensado mejor y nada de lo que esperaba iba a pasar?_

Rachel sonrió nerviosamente disipando un poco sus dudas.

Pasaría. Tenía que pasar.

_- Hola._

_- Hola_ – Respondió Quinn antes de tomar dos tragos más de su copa.

_- Voy a ducharme y regreso, ¿Ok?_

_- Ok._

A la rubia le fue inevitable seguirla y recorrerla con la mirada en cuanto pasó por su lado tanto como a Rachel le fue inevitable volverse para romper tensiones con un tranquilizador beso en la mejilla que la rubia se encargó de convertir en un apasionado y juguetón beso en los labios.

¿Y qué hacían sus manos paseando sin vergüenza por su cintura? ¿Dónde demonios quedó la timidez inicial?

_- Creo que fui un poco tonta al creer que estabas nerviosa_ – Reveló Rachel cuando sus bocas se dieron una tregua.

_- Estoy nerviosa, pero…_ - Quinn detuvo su discurso observándola detenidamente, preguntándose qué había hecho esa cosa diminuta para mantenerla en tan deplorable estado y suspiró. Fue solo un suspiro más lleno de frustración y deseo por el que volvió a besarla apasionadamente – _Eso_ - Concluyó.

Rachel rió sobre sus labios y sin poder evitarlo se permitió darle otro cortísimo beso y confesó que no estaba muy segura de haber entendido lo que significaba "eso" pero que tendrían toda la noche para aclararlo.

¡Cuántas promesas encerraban tres miserables palabras! Toda la noche, _¡Toda la noche! _Quinn no podía entender su situación ni por qué ese susurrado 'Oh Dios mío' que escuchó de Rachel al dirigirse a la ducha, fue tan pero tan encantador.

Rachel, acostumbrada a descargar sus emociones frente al espejo, dudaba. Dudaba una y otra vez, de una u otra forma. Al cerrar la puerta, justo antes de entrar a la ducha, se dijo _"¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Berry?"_ Al terminar su baño, se cuestionó _"¿Estás segura? Quiero que sepas que mañana no habrá vuelta atrás"_

Cuando salió a la habitación, muchos minutos después de sopesar la posibilidad de encontrarse con Quinn en su camino hacia el vestidor y dejar a medias su tarea de cubrirse, agradeció a la vida porque no fue el caso y a Quinn por ser tan considerada al dejarla a solas.

Tal vez había decidido dar una corta vuelta, tal vez la esperaba en el balcón… Esa debía ser la opción correcta, allí estaría. Frente a otro espejo, luego de descartar un par de vestidos que según sus ojos le quedaban fatal, se preguntó finalmente _"¿En serio lo quieres tanto, Rachel Barbra Berry? ¿En serio?"_

Y sin esperar más salió tras la pista de la persona que había elevado sus histerias al máximo.

En Quinn ya no había tanta inseguridad como en el minuto 47 y en Rachel ya no había tanta seguridad como cuando dispuso saludarla con el que, creyó, sería un osado beso en la mejilla.

Ante la mirada de la rubia, divertida en un segundo, confundida al siguiente, Rachel se apresuró a explicar porqué vestía su pijama y no algo más… adecuado o concordante con la situación.

_- No es una cita_ – Aclaró para desánimo de Quinn quien ya se lamentaba internamente por haber agotado varios de sus 47 minutos a solas probando combinaciones.

A pesar del firme asentimiento que recibió, Rachel pudo procesar con rapidez lo terriblemente desalentadoras que sonaron sus palabras – _La verdad es que el vestidor es un desastre, Fabray_ – Rectificó prefiriendo la verdad, acercando su silla a la de su compañera en un intento por hacer más cómplice su manifiesto – _Nada me quedaba bien, así que me dije 'Por lo menos en pijama te ves tierna, usa eso'_

_- Jajaja es cierto… Funciona._

_- Aunque no sé si "tierno" es lo que buscamos en esta noche, pero… Ya sabes. La ropa sobrará pronto._

Y con aquella sentencia volvieron los nervios en Quinn, o las ansias, o las dudas… A esas alturas del partido ya no sabía bien qué era esa extraña sensación que taladraba su estómago sin piedad.

Afortunadamente tenía su copa de vino, siempre dispuesta a rescatarla.

_- Y con esa van… ¿Tres copas? ¿Cuatro?_

_- Tres. Bueno, una y media porque las lleno a la mitad, ¿No lo notaste?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y el intento de cena?_

_- También. Y las velas, y la música… pensaste en todo._

Quinn elevó sus hombros en un gesto un poco arrogante, pero su rostro reflejaba tanta humildad que dejó en nada cualquier otra expresión.

En los planes de Rachel no estaba el notar detalles como ese porque sencillamente no podía dejarse llevar por ninguna señal que no llevase a lo sexual, a disfrutar la noche, el momento, agotar sus ganas y las de Quinn y seguir adelante con su contrato y su amistad sin mirar atrás. No existían alternativas y no podía permitirse volver a perderse en su mirada como en ese instante.

No podía volver a perder las riendas de la situación.

Y Quinn las quería perder todas si Rachel se encargaba de tomar el mando así.

_- Era esto a lo que me refería en el desayuno_ – Recordó en alta voz, controlando sus ganas de acariciar a Rachel a su antojo… _¿¡Qué clase de idiota era!?_ ¡Fue ella quién buscó asilo sobre sus piernas! Acariciarla en ese momento sería sumamente inocente en comparación con lo que sucedería después.

_- Sé que antes lo hice sonar mal pero es cierto Q, esto no es una cita_ – Sentenció la morena alejándola de sus pensamientos.

_- Lo sé._

_- Las citas son para conocerse, para saber si es posible que algo más funcione y, ya sabes, para probar lo que pudiera ser, pero, aparte de nuestra amistad, lo que podrá ser entre nosotras sucederá solo una vez, sucederá solo esta noche y ya. Nada más._

_- Lo tengo bastante claro._

_- ¡Y no puede ser más que sexo, Quinn! No es más que sexo._

Respiró profundo. Aquellas exigencias tan repetidas estaban rozando peligrosamente su mal carácter Fabray, su lado oscuro, ese que le hacía crear sobrenombres, humillar y lanzar granizados en la secundaria, el mismo que le hacía decir cosas dolorosas y punzantes en su adultez y el mismo que había aprendido a controlar pudiendo comprobarlo en ese instante, hablando sin estallar de más.

- _Quieres que sea solo sexo y será solo sexo, no quieres que sea una cita y no es una cita, quieres que pase hoy y pasará hoy. Lo que tú digas, Rachel. Lo que tú quieras… Si quieres seguir hablando, seguiremos hablando y esto seguirá pareciendo lo que tú no quieres que sea, porque, hasta donde sé, quienes tienen sólo sexo, lo que menos hacen es hab…_

Rachel atrapó sus labios con exasperada pasión, no dejando lugar a más palabras. Quinn la atrajo más hacia ella haciendo prácticamente imposible el paso del aire entre sus cuerpos, elevando la temperatura de ambas de un solo tirón.

- _No… no se trata solo de… de… lo que yo quiera, Quinn_ – Exteriorizó Rachel con la respiración entrecortada, aprovechando que la rubia se perdía en su cuello – _Tenemos que… que estar de… acuerdo._

_- Estoy de acuerdo con todo_ – Aceptó regresando a sus labios, ¡Dios!, ¡Era la única manera de mantener callada a esa mujer! (Y no, no era una queja) – _No es una cita_ – Acordó entre besos – _Es solo sexo._

- _Pero… las velas Quinn, y… y la cena… y la música._

La rubia sollozó y poco a poco detuvo sus besos. Sin dejar de sujetar su rostro cariñosamente, la observó con diversión e incredulidad y en lugar de recriminar aquella molesta actitud, rió otro poco al volver a sus labios.

- _Soy así de atenta, Berry_ – Aseguró dispuesta a retomar su intención, regalando una provocadora mordida en aquel delicioso cuello -_ Aunque sea solo sexo… Aunque no sea una cita._

Y se preguntó aterrada si había dicho o hecho algo mal porque Rachel alejó bruscamente la mitad de su cuerpo, negándole el siguiente beso.

_- Vas a ser mi primera vez con una mujer pero no soy virgen, ¡No me trates como a una virgen!_

_- Maldita sea, Berry, ¡Disfrútalo! – _Demandó al tiempo que probaba suerte levantándose del asiento, riendo, con la chica refunfuñona entre sus brazos, regresando a los besos y marcando como destino final la cama.

Después atenderían su sofá cama, convertido en sillón por esa noche.

Y luego regresarían a la mesa, y de nuevo a la cama… En la mente de Quinn era pecado dejar lugar de aquella habitación sin bautizar porque debía aprovechar la noche y porque… ¡Jodida enana! Sus besos eran…

Y sus caricias se sentían…

Y su cuerpo desnudo rozando y encajando a la perfección con el suyo, fue…

Sin palabras.

Y después de tantas respiraciones aceleradas, tantos suspiros, gemidos, caricias profundas y el encantador vaivén de sus cuerpos, fue jodidamente bueno quedar sin palabras y sin aire, mirando al techo sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar ni lo que podían sentir si mezclaban sus cuerpos desnudos sobre una cama.

Quinn desvió su mirada hacia el sofá que desplegaba cada noche al ir a dormir, ¿La magia seguiría allí?

Sin abandonar ese pensamiento buscó tímidamente la mano de su amiga, sonrió al sentir como Rachel entrelazaba sus dedos y buscó su mirada al recibir la primera de una serie de perezosas caricias.

_- Di algo, Quinn_ - Pidió logrando que la sonrisa de ella se pronunciara mucho más.

_- ¿Qué quieres que diga?_

_- No sé, lo que sea._

Girando su cuerpo por completo, Quinn tanteó su situación queriendo acercarse nuevamente, probó con un beso que se transformó en dos y en tres, ¿Decir algo? ¿Acaso sus acciones no lo habían dicho todo?

El gesto expectante de Rachel le hacía saber que no.

- _Te mueves bien_ - Pronunció apelando al buen humor - _Y… Quiero repetir ya._

_- ¡Quinn!_ - Exclamó riendo.

- _Allá_ - Señaló apuntando su sofá - _Y luego allá_ - Indicó señalando hacia el balcón donde se encontraba la mesa y varios platos desatendidos -_ Y luego aquí, otra vez… Y si nos queda noche, repetimos._

_- Jajajaja eso es imposible, rubia._

-_ ¿Imposible? ¿Con estas ganas?_ - Su cabeza negó con convicción - _No creo que sea imposible, Berry_ - Susurró retomando el contacto, bajando por su cuerpo con caricias precipitadas que lograron encender a Rachel a una impactante velocidad.

No podía ser real. Hacer el am… Tener sexo con Quinn Fabray era simplemente la gloria, ¿Sería igual con cualquier mujer? ¿Todas las mujeres eran tan jodidamente buenas?

A juzgar por los comentarios de Quinn sobre su noche con Santana, se podía decir que sí; a juzgar por los varios besos que había repartido a más de un par de féminas, se podía decir que no.

A lo mejor era solo la extraña y poderosa combinación de compañeras de colegio que comparten novios, se odian, llegan a curiosos acuerdos, se vuelven amigas y se reencuentran años después en la más rara de la situaciones.

A lo mejor era un talento de todas las chicas del club Glee.

_- ¡Lo siento!_ - Exclamó rápidamente, avergonzada ante el rugido de su estómago.

- _Jajaja si no hablas tú, habla tu organismo que sabe que debe reponer fuerzas antes de comenzar la acción otra vez._

Rachel se sonrojó disculpándose una vez más inclinando su rostro adorablemente sin perder de vista a Quinn.

- _Vamos a comer. Traigo todo para acá_ - Ofreció la rubia hurgando entre las sábanas - _No quiero que te desmayes a menos que sea por un extraordinario orgasmo._

_- ¡Quinn!_

_- Jajaja, ¿Qué? Ayúdame a buscar mi blusa._

_- No la veo._

_- O la tuya…_

_- Se perdió._

_- ¿Se per…? ¡Ah! Entiendo… Te estás vengando._

_- ¿Vengandome por qué? No me estoy vengando._

_- Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a hacer el amor contigo a oscuras. Finn, Brody y el actorcito son unos idiotas._

_- Intentaban complacerme, yo se los pedía. Nunca me he sentido segura en estas situaciones con la luz encendida._

_- ¿No te sentiste segura comigo?_ - Rachel asintió suavemente,_ 'Más que segura'_ hubiese respondido si la frase no llevara consigo más de una confesión - _Son unos idiotas_ - Reafirmó perdiéndose de vista por unos segundos en los que caminó sin ropa y sin pudor en busca de provisiones.

Al regresar guiñó un ojo en respuesta al travieso levantamiento de ceja que Rachel realizó al ver el spray de crema que traía en sus manos.

- _Cuando lo hablamos no escuché nada en contra de este tipo de artilugios_ - Argumentó untando un poco en sus labios para luego saborearlo con extrema exquisitez. Rachel sintió vibrar en el acto por la erótica mirada que recibió - _Y bien, ¿Qué decía? Ah, sí. Como amiga te quiero aconsejar que la próxima vez que quieras jugar a las casitas con cualquiera, inténtalo con alguien que te haga prometer que dejarás la luz encendida. Alguien frente al cual puedas pasearte desnuda, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Alguien con quien puedas hablar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Alguien con quien… con quien puedas armar una revolución en la cama. O en el sillón, o en la mesa… Y ahora sí, vamos a comer_ - Ordenó llenando de frutas, con poca cautela, la boca de su amiga - _Estoy ansiosa por seguir con nuestra noche._

Rachel usó su boca rebosante como excusa para no pronunciar palabra durante un buen rato, las de Quinn trabajan con fuerza en su mente.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, su risa rompió la silente atmósfera.

_- No puedo creer que esté comiendo en la cama de un hotel, desnuda…_

_- No estás desnuda. Deberías_.

- _Solo me cubre una sábana y no me interrumpas. No puedo creer que esté frente a una hermosísima y sin vergüenza rubia desnuda con la que acabo de… de… ya sabes, y que me llama RuPaul, manos de hombre…_

- _Shhh… RuPaul es por cariño -_ Jugó - _Y, ¿Manos de hombre? Mi yo de 16 años no podía estar más equivocada, he sentido esas manos MUY bien y créeme que no, no son como de hombre._

_- ¡Quinn!_

- _Me encanta cuando dices "¡Quinn!"_ - Imitó burlándose - _Me provoca… Mejor no lo digo y lo hago, ¿Te falta mucho?_

- _Más o menos._

- _Eres cruel_ - Gruñó.

- _Recupero energías para lo que viene. Come también - _Pidió ofreciéndole de su mano_ - Y no me mires así porque me intimidas._

_- No seas tan mandona… Y no te miro de ninguna manera._

_- Como tigre a su presa._

- _Mmm. Buena analogía. Me parece que no te puedo mirar de otra forma, Berry… No estás frente a la capitana de las animadoras del McKinley, estás frente a una mujer que te desea, y te desea mucho._

- _Creo que ahora entiendo lo que viviste con Santana_ - La declaración y sus mejillas sonrojadas, respondieron al halago.

- _¿Sí?_ - Quinn sonrió, ¡Ja! Aquello no era para nada como lo vivido con Santana.

- _Sí_ - Asintió firmemente - _Tenías razón, es todo un nuevo mundo._

_- Sí. Aunque… Olvídalo._

_- No, dime._

_- ¡No!_

- _Quinn Fabray, ¡Dime! O la noche termina en un rato cuando lo volvamos a hacer en tu sofá cama - _Bromeó_ - Nada de mesa y nada de volver aquí._

- _Entiendo que tú lo vivas así pero para mí esto no se parece en nada a lo que viví con Santana._

_- Ouch… Soy nueva Fabray, será mejor la segunda vez._

_- ¡No! No, no… No Rachel, no, no me refiero a eso._

_- Si tu noche con Santana fue buenísima y esta no se le parece nada…_

_- No se le parece porque ha sido mejor, ¡Mil veces mejor!_

_- ¿Tan buena soy?_ - Volvió a bromear en un intento desesperado por no escuchar más, ¡Era solo sexo! ¡Tenía que ser solo sexo!

- _No._

_- ¿Qué? ¿No?_

_- Jajaja sí, pero no es solo eso lo que la hace mil veces mejor… ¿Terminaste?_ - Indagó y, sabiendo la respuesta, apartó la bandeja y las copas antes de escuchar el sí - _Esto es solo sexo, ya lo sé_ - Recordó al abordar sus labios buscando refugio bajo las sábanas, sobre su cuerpo - _Aquella noche corrían mil litros de alcohol por mi organismo, pudo ser Tina o Mercedes, Brittany o esa chica de enormes pechos con la que se lió Artie. Esta noche estoy sobria, estoy donde quiero estar, con quien quiero estar, haciendo lo que quise hacer desde que pasé por esa puerta y te vi como te vi _- Rachel rió timidamente.

_'Es solo sexo, es solo sexo, es solo sexo. La nueva Quinn siempre es amable. Es solo sexo...'_ Se repitió una y otra vez sin apartar la mirada.

_- No sé que estás pensando pero yo estoy pensando que el sillón tendrá que esperar. Te voy a hacer el amor otra vez, ya, aquí y… y voy a intentar algo_ - La mirada de Rachel demostró su temor y desconcierto, ¿A qué se refería Quinn? No habían acordado nada - _Hay confianza entre nosotras, ¿Cierto?_

- _Cierto, pe…_

_- Shhh… Si te incomodo, me avisas de alguna manera._

¿Estaría pensando en…? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¿Como se iban a mirar a la cara al día siguiente?

La respuesta a esa pregunta no importó cuando Quinn le hizo olvidar el mundo cubriéndola por completo con su tibio cuerpo, acariciándola con sus manos tiernas y seguras, sin omitir espacio y besándola intensamente… Su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre y cada centímetro de su cuerpo fueron tratados como nunca por aquellos femeninos y expertos labios.

En el sofá, en la mesa, en la cama.

Con premura y lentitud.

Toda la noche.


End file.
